Esperanza de vida
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Su vida se apagó y sólo quería que fuera como siempre lo fue. No le gustaba los cambios y todo fue cambiando hacia abajo, tanto, que perdió la esperanza de su vida.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal están? Yo estoy bastante aburrida y sin ningún tipo de quehacer. Me quise hacer una promesa y era que no subiría ningún fic a no ser que estuviera acabado pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago así soy capaz de pasarme todo el verano sin escribir, últimamente mi imaginación está chamuscada y bueno, no sé qué os parecerá este fic. Os aviso, **es un fic que puede llegar a ser algo más dramático que el anterior que escribí **_"Dos meses_", se me da mejor hacer dramas así que espero que no os importe. Os quiero deleitar con otro fic que es recién salido (y que no ha parado de dar vueltas) de mi cabeza. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que me gustaría que me dejárais vuestra opinión para saber qué pensáis de él. Así pues, os dejo con el fic. Os aviso, no soy buena para los prólogos. ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

~_Esperanza De Vida_~

PRÓLOGO

Se sentía sola y aburrida, no quiso ir a la fiesta pero tampoco quería estarse todo el día sola en casa, sus padres estaban cumpliendo con la tradición de quedar con las familias Akimichi y Nara el día antes de la navidad mas todo aquello se le volvió aburrido, Shikamaru estaba demasiado ocupado con los trabajos que la señora Tsunade le enviaba (hacía casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de él) y el tiempo que estaba en Konoha, se lo pasaba con la kunoichi de la arena (pues parecía que la villa se le había vuelto su nuevo hogar). Se maldijo, no entendía el porqué después de haber estado luchando durante tanto tiempo él no le había correspondido algo habría ido mal en todos esos días que habían estado compartiendo momentos que solo serían para ellos dos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Y luego, Chouji, él tenía nuevas preocupaciones, había conocido a una buena muchacha y ella era el centro de su atención.

Se sentó en la llanura oscura de aquel prado, quería pensar en todos los cambios que se habían producido en su vida: Shikamaru se había enamorado de la de la arena, Chouji de una chica –que no le quería presentar- y ella se había quedado sola, desamparada, a la espera de que un haz de luz le llegara y le guiara por dónde llegar.

—Dime, Asuma-sensei, ¿Shikamaru está enamorado de ella? Je… es que no sé, no me siento cómoda ante la idea de que puedan estar besándose de que pueda llegar un día en que consoliden su amor con un "Sí, quiero" o mil cosas más… Jo, Asuma, siempre he estado soñando ese momento con alguien especial, con alguien que me enseñara que lo que de verdad importa es lo de dentro… ¿Qué digo? No lo sé, perdona Asuma-sensei, pero sigo siendo la misma chica débil que antes, dijiste que no debía dejarme vencer por Sakura pero ahora… he perdido la importancia a las cosas, creo que he tenido una especie de premonición… —Acabó susurrando con los ojos muy abiertos, ese tema era tabú en Konoha, nadie creía en esas cosas por eso, se le consideraba que a la mínima, una estaba loca—. Es como si me fuese a pasar algo malo, ¡muy malo! No sé… Mm… ¿Me va a aplastar un carro? ¿Una misión difícil? Mm… No lo sé tampoco, Asuma. Ahora que lo pienso, sí que te echo mucho de menos, más que un sensei parecías nuestro confidente, dijésemos lo que te dijésemos siempre tenías algún consejo para nosotros… —Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer poco a poco—. Ahora mismo me siento vacía… Y result…

—¡Ino! —Le grito una voz de detrás suya—. ¡Ino! ¡Soy yo, Kisho! Ya ves, como mi nombre dice "Dueño de mi mente" jajá… —Su sonrisa se apagó—. Es un chiste malo, típicos míos. —Concluyó—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas alturas de la noche? —Preguntó curioso.

Se enjugó las lágrimas antes de empezar a hablar—: Hola, Kisho, ¿qué tal? No… nada, he venido a felicitar la navidad a Asuma-sensei, más tarde no podré así que he venido nada más empezar el día veinticinco para felicitársela.

—Entiendo. Debe ser duro que se marche el único sensei que ha podido entenderte, ¿cierto?

Levantó los hombros, le daba igual todo, desde el sueño de la noche anterior todo había cambiado, como si alguien hubiese tocado un interruptor y con ello, había cambiado todo el mecanismo que mantenía en pie toda su vida, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos. Todo había cambiado, dándole desconfianza y pavor ante todo lo que la rodeaba, Kisho era extraño con ella, la protegía, la cuidaba, le hacía sentir bien los días "_Tal y como lo hacía Shikamaru…_" Se sobresaltó, ¿por qué había conjugado el verbo en pasado? ¿Es que eso era lo que la premonición le había dicho? Negó, sin duda alguna, se estaba volviendo loca, Shikamaru era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiese ella no entraba pues nada, no pasaba nada, el mundo no se acababa por no ser correspondida una vez. Pero, ¿debería pararse cuando no se es correspondido por el amor de tu vida? Por aquella persona con la que solamente quieres estar.

—Me preocupas, ¿en qué piensas? —Le preguntó dubitativo.

Se aclaró un poco la voz, el frío siempre le jugaba malas pasadas con la garganta—: No es nada… Es que verás, cuando una mujer o un hombre no son correspondidos no pasa nada, la vida sigue, pero la cuestión está, ¿y si ese amor es el de tu vida? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se debe hacer? —Preguntó frotándose las manos.

Suspiró—. ¿Cómo sabes que es el amor de tu vida? Y si lo fuera, ¿no deberías luchar por él? No sé, si te soy sincero, pocas veces me he enamorado sin embargo, te aseguro al cien por cien que lo estoy y que soy capaz de dar toda mi vida para que esa mujer sea feliz a mi lado. Soy bastante patético en el tema del amor, me rijo por lo que de verdad quiero y por lo que de verdad deseo, así me enseñó mi padre, que en paz descanse, claro. —Acabó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

—Soy feliz con el padre que a mí me ha tocado, pero por desgracia el mío no me ha enseñado a saber cómo amar de verdad o qué se siente. Creo que lo hizo una vez mi madre, pero no resultó factible. Aunque ahora dudo de todo, siento que todo va a cambiar, que mi vida va a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sin pensar en si lo quiero o no. Es extraño. —Susurró posando su mentón entre sus rodillas.

La abrazó sin pensar en lo que vendría después, sobre el tema no entendía mucho pues sabía que Ino era bastante arisca a sentir que su cuerpo era invadido por extraños, mas al ver que no se quejó supo que ese era el mejor momento para seguir con su plan aquel podría ser su mejor noche de Navidad.

—Te aprecio mucho, Ino, eres una mujer fantástica, de esas por las que de verdad vale la vida vivir por las que te dan esperanzas de vida, aquellas que con una mirada te dicen que puedes. Si no eres correspondida, no debes sufrir siempre somos correspondidos, el caso es que muchas veces no sabemos cómo interpretarlo. —Le susurró mientras se apartaba de ella—. Eres joven, no debes de amargarte pensando en por qué si o por qué no, sólo vive tu vida día a día, de lo contrario tu vida pasará y cuando pienses que ha llegado el momento de disfrutar habrá sido ya demasiado tarde. —Sonrió.

—Ya, entiendo, pero resulta tan difícil poder llevarlo a cabo… No está en tus manos ni siquiera puedes decidir si de verdad quieres que todo esto siga por ese rumbo. A veces me gustaría cambiar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, que las cosas no cambiaran. Siento que no me gustan los cambios ya que en cuanto sucede alguno, me cabreo o incluso me empiezo a comportar como una niña pequeña… Shikamaru me dice que soy problemática, Chouji en cambio, piensa que quiero llamar la atención, mis padres… Creo que están acostumbrados y los demás… Llevo tiempo sin fijarme en lo que piensan los demás de mí. —Explicó sin apartar la mirada de aquella lápida blanquecina la nieve se había encargado de darle un toque más abandonado, apenas se leía el nombre y ella ya había dejado de llevarle flores ¿de qué le servía? Si de todas formas nadie iba a agradecérselo y su ex-sensei no iba a estar allí para darle las gracias. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, aquello no era justo tenía demasiado miedo.

—Seguro que habrá alguien que logre amarte tal y como tú quieres, sólo tienes que esperar a veces, las esperas son muy buenas ya que te dan lo mejor. Estás pasando por malos momentos, ya casi nadie te mantiene en cuenta y hasta hace unos meses todo el mundo te insistía para ir a dar una vuelta con ellos y ahora, les basta una vez e incluso, desean que les digas que no sólo para no tener que aguantarte… No les hagas caso, ellos también estarán pasando por malos momentos. —Habló mientras acariciaba su pelo húmedo por la humedad que en ambiente reinaba—. He de marcharme mas quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado para protegerte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, Ino. No lo olvides. —Se despidió a la vez que se levantaba, había hecho una promesa y era no llegar tarde en aquella víspera de navidad, desde el fallecimiento de su padre, su madre le hacía prometer cada día que no la iba a dejar sola. Era agobiante y en muchas ocasiones, él hubiese hecho lo posible por hacerla callar sin tener que prometer tanto, al fin y al cabo para él las promesas no tenían ningún tipo de valor ni emocional, ni sentimental ni nada de ese tipo.

Escuchó como los pasos se iba alejando cada vez más le agradaba la compañía de Kisho era como un Shikamaru a su lado, estaba ayudándola en todo y había recurrido a él un par de veces y siempre estaba sonriente y cariñoso. Sonrió aunque lo estuviera pasando mal y aunque aquel sueño se le repitiese todas las noches.

Se levantó, debía volver a casa pronto sino su madre se encargaría de darle una buena reprimenda por haberles hecho esperar. Suspiró, no soportaba que su madre la siguiese tratando como una niña pequeña ella tenía ya veinte años y sabía cuidar muy bien de ella misma, por eso vivía sola y se había comprado una casa, seguir con ellos allí sería mortal para su ser interior.

Levantó la vista y no tardó en ver a una persona correr hacia ella, era un anbu y parecía tener bastante prisa. Se paró en frente suya.

—Buenas noches y feliz víspera, señorita Yamanaka. —Saludó aquel anbu. Sólo respondió con una reverencia—. Tengo órdenes inmediatas del comandante Hayato, debe reunirse con él lo antes posible y mejor, si me acompaña. —Le comunicó inmutable.

Suspiró cabreada, otro cambio había sucedido en su vida sin que nadie, le hubiese preguntado—. Señor, mis padres me esperan para celebrar la víspera de navidad, no puedo hacerles esperar…

—No es mi problema.

—¡Ya sé que no es su problema, pero no puedo dejar a mis padres en la estacada! Déjeme al menos ir a decirles que no podré ir. —Le rogó con su voz temblorosa, últimamente se había vuelto demasiado sensible y no podía discutir sin al menos dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, esas no son mis órdenes, Hayato me ha ordenado eso, es mi jefe y yo, como anbu debo cumplir todas las peticiones. Así que por favor. —Acabó mientras la cogía de la muñeca.

Resopló sin parar, aquello era inaceptable, desde que ese loco de Hayato había llegado las cosas en los altos cargos habían cambiado demasiado ya nada iba como antes, las quejas iban aumentando sin parar. Cuando antes, a un pobre anciana se le perdía las llaves el Hokage enviaba a un genin para poder ayudarla, o simplemente, cuando se producía un robo en un establecimiento el rango seguía en genin. Todo cambió, ese tipo de problemas fueron considerados "culpa individual", nadie más que el afectado debía cumplir con el problema provocado, sólo los más importantes eran cuando aquel desagradable jefe del equipo militar de Konoha se molestaba en mover algún que otro grupo, sólo para aparentar. Le detestaba, sin duda alguna.

—No entiendo cómo desde que llegó Hayato, el Hokage ya no tiene la misma fuerza que antes. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? —Preguntó enfadada, el Hokage era el Hokage ¡nadie podía quitarle su puesto y su autoridad!

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Hayato es una persona muy fuerte, mucho poder militar y grandes amistades con altos rangos de diferentes villas y países, supongo que eso es lo que hace que el Hokage se desvanezca y quede inferior al propio Hayato. Si puedo, quiero darte un consejo, no hables. Estás en grandes problemas, Yamanaka, no sé mucho, pero me lo supongo, estaba enfadado y su gran amigo, el del clan de los Toyoda, ha venido a verle… Han pasado un gran rato hablando y bebiendo pero no he podido enterarme de la conversación, sólo he escuchado tu nombre en unas cuantas ocasiones. Llévate cuidado.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ¡qué significaba eso! ¿Y quién era el del clan de los Toyoda? No conocía a nadie que fuese de ese clan y mucho menos, sabía nada de qué clan era.

—Toyoda… —Susurró. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y ella qué tenía que ver en todo aquello? Se maldijo, todo iba mal.

—Es un clan no muy conocido, yo tampoco sé mucho de ellos sólo que todos les temen y que son bastante fuertes más, nada. Lo siento, me gustaría ayudarte pero que un clan se mantenga en el anonimato tal y como lo hacen los Toyoda es bastante inusual. Mira, sé que me meto en un lío por decirte esto pero no me gusta ni un pelo Hayato y tampoco el de los Toyoda, llévate cuidado, si necesitas algo sólo debes preguntar por mí, "Tako1". —Habló dejándola en la entrada del cuartel militar—. Te dejo aquí, ya sabes "Tako" —Finalizó mientras se marchaba.

Todo aquello era el colmo, sabía que un anbu jamás debía de decir su nombre, aquello rompía con lo pactado no obstante, le había dicho el nombre de un animal "tako" y sabía que si por alguna razón debía de ir a buscarle, jamás debía decir aquella palabra podría buscarle la ruina y él se marchó asustado por si aquello pasaba.

Sonrió nerviosa, ya no sabía quién de los dos se había vuelto loco, si el mundo o ella. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que un anbu le diera su apodo? Volvió a sonreír, de sobra sabía que era novato.

Entró nerviosa ya habían demasiadas incógnitas en su cabeza, el clan Toyoda, aquella persona que había ido a hablar con Hayato, el propio Hayato, lo que le sucedía, lo que le iba a suceder… Todo era una locura.

—Vaya, por fin llegas, señorita Yamanaka, he estado esperando quince minutos aunque no sé por qué me quejo si de todas formas, aquel novato ha cumplido con su primer trabajo a la perfección ¿no crees? Jajá, pobre iluso, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a la sociedad por eso quiso ser anbu… Idiota, tendré que ponerle a trabajar más duro. —Carcajeó fuerte sin apartarle la mirada a aquella joven de semblante serio—. Vaya, ¿no te hizo gracia? Es una pena, no te vendría mal reírte un poco, puede que sea la última vez que lo hagas… —Susurró mientras la empujaba hacia su despacho.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Y ese empujón? Rezaba una y otra vez porque todo fuese a salir bien. Su pulso no dejaba de temblarle y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Siéntate. —Escuchó que le ordenaba mas sus piernas estaban paralizadas y aquella orden no la podía cumplir—. ¡SIÉNTATE! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la cogía del brazo y la sentaba con fuerza.

Lloró, nadie la había tratado así. Tenía miedo y sólo deseaba que aquella noche pasara. No podía evitar sentir que aquella premonición en sueños se había comenzado a cumplir.

—¿Tienes miedo? Jajá, vaya, así que has dejado de ser valiente ¿no esperabas que te fueramos a descubrir tan pronto, Yamanaka? —Carcajeó con fuerza.

—¿Des-descubrirme q-qué? —Tartamudeó sin dejar de temblar.

—El rollo… El rollo maldito de Konoha, Yamanaka, este rollo que te has encargado de robar esta noche. —Susurró mientras lo sacaba del cajón que había debajo de su escritorio.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, aquello era más que de locos ella no había robado nada y mucho menos iba a robar algo que era tan importante para la villa que la vio nacer. Gritó con fuerza:

—¡No he robado eso! —Su respiración no tenía compás y sus temblores se iban incrementando cada vez más.

Se acercó a ella—: Lo sé. —Carcajeó de nuevo— pero es que eres perfecta para ser nuestra culpable. Eso sí, no te lo tomes como algo personal, ya ves, tómalo como un simple favor ¿eh? —Acarició su mejilla— Además, no estás pasando buenos momentos, dices que ves a una mujer correr detrás de ti que te dice que te marches de allí, que no saldrás viva, que no aceptes esa petición… Es duro ¿cierto? Y por si fuera poco, tomas tranquilizantes y no sales de casa. Y en tu ficha pone "no apta para misiones" ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? ¿Lo estás pasando mal porque el Nara no te hace caso? Oh… Eso no es bueno… Sin embargo, todo tiene un lado bueno, así llamarás su atención.

—No es justo… —Susurró una última vez ya iba a luchar de todas formas, nada le salía tal y como ella quería.

Volvió a carcajear, ya estaba bajo su poder. La primera parte del plan había sido cumplida con éxito. Se levantó sin apartar la mirada de aquella rubia que no dejaba de temblar y de llorar.

—_Así nos será mucho más vulnerable y más fácil de controlar_ —Se dijo a sí mismo. Abrió la puerta y dio la orden de arresto a la Yamanaka—. Ya verás como todo irá tal y como dice tu "premonición"

* * *

__**Notas adicionales~**

Sé que me he centrado sólamente en Ino en este prólogo pero no me veía capaz de meter a nadie más, espero que no os importe, poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes e incluso, habrá capítulos en los que se irán intercalando. No pretendo que esto sea un fic corto, me supongo que será algo largo así que espero actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias y ya sabéis, me gustaría saber qué pensáis.  
Siento si no es de lo que os esperábais, me ha costado mucho hacerlo, no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo pero en fin, el principio de un fic es para mí, lo peor. Sé que he empezado duro, drama desde el principio hasta el final, como yo sé, jajá. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por leer!


	2. Mutuo dolor

Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal están? Yo muy bien, noto que mi cabeza empieza a ser la de antes aunque bueno, poco a poco, aún necesito recuperarme de estos diez meses incansables así que tardaré un poco. Así que por si alguna razón, el fic tiene demasiados defectos o problemas, decídmelos, que sin problemas intentaré arreglarlos. Gracias. Por otra parte, quiero daros la gracias por si habéis leído el fic, en especial a las tres personas que me dejaron esos tres maravillosos reviews. ¡Gracias, mil gracias! Ya sabéis que me gustaría saber qué pensáis, así sé cómo ir mejorando, es algo importante para mí. Sin más que decir, os dejo con el primer capítulo de "_Esperanza de vida_" ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

~_Esperanza De Vida_~

CAPÍTULO 1:_ Mutuo dolor_

Su mente se derrumbaba por cada segundo que pasa no podía llegar a creer que su mejor amiga, la única persona que lograba comprenderlo del todo –aparte de Chouji- y aún así, él parecía no comprender nada de ella. Lo dudaba, Ino no era así, jamás sacrificaría su propia vida por conseguir algo que podría serle muchísimo peor. ¿Cuál era la razón de haber robado el rollo? Negó, no era capaz de llevar a cabo una acción tan suicida, podría ser problemática y a veces, camicace no obstante, el rollo maldito de Konoha era demasiado y ya tendría que encontrarse en un problema gordo o muy asustada y amenazada como para llevarlo a cabo.

Posó su mano izquierda en su mentón, por muchas vueltas que le diera, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Desde el principio mantuvo la idea de que Ino era inocente. Suspiró, fuere lo que fuere estaba en un lío muy gordo y difícil de sacarla.

Chasqueó con la lengua y se maldijo por todo lo bajo, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder volver a verla y aún así, las cosas se torcieron demasiado creando un nudo imposible de deshacer con un "lo siento" o un "no se volverá a repetir, lo juro". Sin duda, en todo este tiempo algo se le había pasado por alto y él, no se había dado cuenta. El caso, como llevaba pensando durante las tres horas que llevaba allí sentado, es que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y cuando podía tener un rato para estar con sus amigos, se encerraba en casa de Temari para poder llevar a cabo la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían que preparada para el Kazekage que aún así, no podía llegar a comprender la prisa, aún le quedaba tiempo para que cumpliera años y ya todos iban revolucionados.

Suspiró—. Todo empieza a volverse demasiado problemático. —Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que pudo divisar la figura de aquel hombre que se estaba encargando de las interrogaciones. Volvió a suspirar.

—Hombre, Nara, es tu turno. —Saludó alegre aquel hombre alto, de escultura fibrosa, canoso y sin mucha simpatía en su cara.

—Hayato… —Saludó apático, él al igual que a Ino, nunca le gustó la idea de que Hayato formase parte del grupo militar y menos aún cuando se había proclamado él mismo "jefe".

—Te toca, a ver si tú nos aclaras este tema que nos ha sorprendido a todos. Uf, pobre chiquilla, es horrible que personas como ella sean los que producen el mal en el mundo. —Habló arrogante mientras que con su mano derecha se colocaba un mechón que se había desprendido de la poca cabellera que le quedaba.

—¿Tan seguro lo tienes? Yo no creo que Ino sea culpable de nada de esto, alguien la ha metido en esto…

—Shikamaru, este tema no es para hablarlo aquí, como ves, mi despacho está justo a diecisiete pasos. Sé que además de ser una de las personas con más coeficiente de toda Konoha, te llevas también el premio al ser el más vago. Por ello, vamos a llevarnos bien, te levantas y vas hacia mi despacho. Como sabes, allí, hablaremos con tranquilidad.

Gruñó, no permitía que nadie le hablase con esa superioridad que el propio Hayato se llevaba y quien lo hacía era una persona cercana a él pero ese maldito bastardo, no.

Se levantó con parsimonia, el ambiente era tenso y estaba cargado de secretos y no dudaba que algunos de ellos tuviesen que ver con todo el tema que estaba rodeando a Ino. Se maldijo, debía verla seguro que se ha pasado todo el tiempo encerrada y si al menos tuviera un mínima idea de cómo se encontraba últimamente. La había fallado, no se había comportado como un amigo, había abandonado a todas aquellas personas que siempre habían confiado en él. Ya no solo a Ino, sino Chouji también sufrió todo aquel abandono y hoy, víspera de navidad, quería aprovechar y ponerse al día con todos los temas que les hubiesen sucedido a sus amigos, a las únicas personas que le conocían de verdad.

Entró antes que el propio Hayato al despacho ¿porqué ser cortés con alguien que ni siquiera sabía el significado? Sonrió de medio lado al ver la frustración en la cara de este.

—Te jodes. —Pensó al verle.

—Bien, puedes sentarte y ahora, sí puedes contarte todo lo que pienses sobre este caso. Y te aviso, no me vengas con el cuento de: "es inocente porque la conozco desde que era una niña". Eso ya me lo han dicho, así que como ves, ahora estoy ocupado llevando un caso que supera todos los niveles de maldad que para mí son asociados. Así que venga, ¿qué puedes decirme de Ino?

—Que la conozco desde que era una niña y sé que no es capaz de haber hecho algo así. —Contestó serio—. Jajá. —Sonrió al ver su enfado incrementar.

—Qué gracioso, qué galán, así podrás ayudar a que tu amiga salga de aquí, ¡sí, señor! Lo lograrás. Te lo aseguro. ¡Déjate de estupideces y habla claro! —Gritó dando un golpe sobre el escritorio.

—Después, quiero verla. —Aclaró—. Diré lo que sé y me dejas verla, ¿trato?

—Está en los calabozos, idiota, no puedes verla.

—Bueno, pues nada. Supongo que será mejor marcharse. Sin mi testigo, no podrás ir a juicio y algo me dice que lo deseas.

Carcajeó—. ¿Sabes? Sé que no nos caemos bien pero creo que no es algo que tenga que perjudicar a mi trabajo, ¿me estás acusando de lo que ha hecho tu amiga? No me hagas reír, eres listo, nadie te lo niega no obstante, te estás metiendo en un lío por acusarme sin pruebas, Nara. —Habló sin moverse ni un milímetro—. Tendrías que ver la cara de los pobres padres de esa jovencita, lo que ha hecho es duro y creo que te supones cuál es la condena que le espera, por menos, se han sacrificado a muchas más vidas…

Su corazón dejó de latir, aquello no podía ser posible ¡qué diantres había hecho Ino y por qué! Se maldijo, ¡joder! Estaba loca, ¿qué la había llevado a hacer aquella locura? Empezó a sudar, si ella se iba ¿qué iba a ser de él? ¿Y de los demás? Ahora se sentía atrapado, sí que había estado acusando a Hayato de producir todo aquel revuelo mas con aquellas palabras, la idea se esfumó. Si al menos controlara el mismo poder que Ino, sin embargo, no lo hacía era un simple militar.

Chasqueó con la lengua y suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Preguntó sin girarse.

—Que me digas si sabes algo de lo que hizo Ino en la noche. —Habló pausadamente.

—No, estaba en casa preparándome para la cena que solemos hacer todas las familias en la víspera de navidad. —Habló serio.

—¿Qué familias?

—Los Akimichi, Yamanaka y la mía, los Nara.

—Entiendo. Sé que no ha estado pasando por buenos momentos, ¿sabes algo?

—¿Ino? —Preguntó dubitativo, ¿Ino estaba mal anímicamente? Entonces aquello empeoraba más las cosas si al menos se hubiese molestado en saber algo más de ella. Estaba enfadado, no era justo—. No, llevo días en los que no puedo parar ni a hablar con mis amigos por el tema del trabajo.

—¿Sabes si toma algún medicamento?

—No… Bueno, sé que tiene problemas con su peso, nunca se siente cómoda pero nunca toma medicamentos para adelgazar ni nada de esas cosas que pueda creer.

—¿Algo que quiera decirme? —Preguntó sin interés.

Negó, todas sus acusaciones habían sido apagadas con dos palabras. Se sentía mal, vacío y sucio, sin maneras de ir a ayudar a su amiga para poder sacarla de allí.

—¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó con su voz quebrada.

—No, lo siento, está a la espera de ser juzgada y nadie puede ir a hablar con ella.

Volvió a maldecirse, el entusiasmo que tenía de ir a verla y de poder volver a sentirla junto a él se había desvanecido y el terror que suponía la sentencia era mucho más grande que cualquier otro terror que pudiese sentir en ese mismo momento. Sabía a lo que se había referido Hayato cuando le dijo que habían sacrificado a personas por mucho menos, si Ino, que había podido llegar a cometer aquel delito, el cual, dudaba con todas sus fuerzas, su castigo sería la ejecución. Su corazón dejó de latir. Un grito desgarrador apareció dentro de su mente ¿y si no podía parar aquel horrible suceso? Temblaba, era de locos, ¡era inocente! ¿Cómo podía alguien dudar de la inocencia de la que siempre había sido su amigo?

Pateó el suelo—. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Es inocente! ¿No lo veis? Es imposible que hubiese llevado a cabo tal suicidio. —Habló tembloroso.

—Olvídalo, es grave y todas las pruebas la acusan a ella. No intentes darle la vuelta, no lo conseguirás.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Maldita sea, Hayato! ¿Qué quieres de Ino? ¿Su poder? No… Eso es demasiado… ¿Qué es? —Le cuestionó sin parar, debía llegar a kit de la cuestión ¡había algo!

—Márchate, Nara, he acabado contigo, no intentes protegerla, no puedes. Y sabes que si por mí fuera, Ino estaría en condiciones peores pero dale las gracias a la Hokage por querer defenderla, puede que no se llegue a la ejecución, cosa que me parece horrible ya que ese tipo de criminales deben de quedar borrados de la faz de la tierra mas aún así yo quiero algo, sí, quiero justicia en toda la tierra no quiero maldad y el primer paso es luchar en contra del mal que pueda crecer dentro de cada persona. Tu amiga, se estaba volviendo loca. Haznos un favor, márchate, no pintas nada aquí.

¿Qué hacer? Se había quedado callado justo cuando había estado humillando a su amiga, a la persona que más cariño le tenía y no era un cariño de un simple amigo, ella para él era todo y más, la necesitaba a su lado si quería sentirse bien consigo mismo. Si ella le daba problemas, aunque muchos les molestasen, era quien había conseguido que él fuera tal y como lo era en ese momento, vago y listo, ambas de nacimiento, mas aún así, el que cada día le estuviese regañando por esas dos cualidades le alegra pues sabía que ante todo, ella le aceptaba tal y como era. Lo supo y decidió mantenerlo en secreto, eran distintos y aunque los polos se atrajesen mutuamente ellos sabían las grandes diferencias que entre ellos se mantenían. No le gustaba, nada le gustaba. Quería salvarla y quería también aferrarla a su interior, a su cuerpo, crear un simbiosis entre los dos y no separarse jamás.

Suspiró y se marchó del lugar qué más le daba si no podía ver a Ino de todas formas, ya había dejado claro lo poco hombre que era, nada le había servido para justificar la falta que había tenido con su amiga.

Miraba al suelo, no quería saber nada de nadie y mucho menos, hablar. Si ella se quedaba en la pena de muerte él, moriría antes que ella. ¿Era amor lo que sentía o simplemente un capricho por ser la única persona que continuaba a su lado pese a todo? Negó, lo que fuese no le gustaba nada y aunque fuera amor verdadero, que dudaba, tampoco tenía derecho a intentar ayudarla sin ninguna prueba de su inocencia. Gruñó, si al menos supiera dónde se había metido Ino en aquella noche todo aquello podría estar evitándose.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna al recordar lo que dijo de su problema con el peso. Gritó, todo había sido empeorado. Hayato no era trigo limpio y menos aún sabiendo que Ino podría tener problemas mentales ante su peso.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Susurró a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared.

—¿Has dicho algo que no debías? —Escuchó que le hablaban por detrás.

—Sí y he hecho…

Sintió que aquella persona se sentaba en uno de los asientos que se encontraban a su lado derecho—. Shikamaru, aquí hay gato encerrado y si al menos pudiera tener una mínima idea de saber algo sobre todo esto, te lo diría mas resulta que todo está muy bien montado. He estado hablando con Ino y no sabe nada del rollo maldito, los anbu dicen que lo encontraron en su casa pero Ino se había marchado de allí a las nueve en punto y nadie recuerda el haberla visto. —Habló confundida.

Algo dentro de sí se iluminó al pensar en el portero, él tendría que saber algo—. Tsunade, ¿y el portero?

Sonrió con sarcasmo—. ¿A ti también se te ha encendido la bombilla? Creo que a todos y todos nos hemos llevado la misma decepción… Tenía libre por ser navidad. ¡Genial! ¡Viva las coincidencias! —Exclamó enfadada—. Quiero sacarla de allí, sé que no tiene culpa y su estado es deprimente. Si lo ha hecho, no ha sido consciente.

Maldijo por todo lo bajo antes de comenzar—. ¿Cómo no va a ser consciente, señora Tsunade? Es absurdo, mi teoría se basa en que Hayato está metido en todo esto, ¡joder! El rollo está bajo suprema vigilancia, Ino, no es buena para pasar desapercibida. El gato está muy encerrado, no obstante, está muy a la vista. —Acabó por susurrar.

—Queda esperar al juicio y últimamente, Hayato es el favorito de todos. —Suspiró indignada—. Al menos tengo la ayuda de Kisho.

¿Kisho? ¿Y ese? ¿Quién era ahora? Se asombró al saber el tiempo que se había pasado perdido en las misiones y en mísera fiesta para el Hokage. Si pudiese iría y le daría un buen golpe a la señora Tsunade por haberle tenido tan ocupado y no dándole tiempo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es el nuevo psicólogo, ha estado ayudándome en el hospital aunque lo que ha estado haciendo por el momento, no es su especialidad.

—¿Y eso?

—Te sorprenderá, poco personal médico y mucho militar. No dejo de preguntarme para qué quiere todo eso Hayato… Creo que todo esto no es individual, Shikamaru, aquí hay conspiraciones y de alguna forma u otra, Ino ha caído en ellas.

—¿Contra la villa?

Asintió, por alguna razón Hayato no llegó de pura casualidad y en cuanto lo hizo, no paró de poner tierra por medio y problemas para su perdición. Había escuchado que últimamente las misiones no las controlaba ella y que en cuanto quería, Hayato hacía y deshacía a su antojo, algo que no podía soportar. Y al menos que reuniese fuerzas con los de la arena su antagonista ya tenía a la villa del sonido, de la niebla, de la cascada y a un sinfín de villas bajo su persona. Y lo peor era que todo había sido bajo su consentimiento, sin escuchar y sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Es muy listo y no va a ser fácil poder frenarle.

—¿Cuándo es el juicio?

—Mañana. Y no sé qué pasará. Lo siento, he de marcharme eso sí, no te impido que empieces a buscar por tu cuenta pero no te metas en líos. Sé precavido. Nos vemos. —Se despidió sin darse la vuelta el tema era crudo y no sería fácil de resolver y menos aún si ella no tenía fuerza alguna como para solucionarlo.

—Adiós… —Susurró sin apartar la mirada del suelo—. Adiós.

* * *

Estaba agotada, su cuerpo ya había dejado de temblar y sus lágrimas ya se habían agotado. La conversación con la señora Tsunade la había podido dejar algo más tranquila pero no mucho más. Se sentía mal y sólo quería volver a casa y seguir con la tradición que sus padres habían creado junto con los Nara y los Akimichi.

La vergüenza empezaba a invadirla a la vez que imaginaba la cara de sus padres cuando algunos ninjas se hubiesen presentado en su casa para anunciarles que su hija estaba detenida por robar el rollo maldito de Konoha. Rompió de nuevo a llorar ¿y si se lo habían creído y pensaban que su hija sí que era una ladrona? Su llanto aumentó al imaginar la escena. No quería verles, no quería mirarles a la cara, se sentía absurda.

Gritó y empezó a patalear con fuerza contra la pared, no se encontraba bien y sentía que algo dentro de sí luchaba por salir. Gateó hasta el wáter y allí expulsó todo el terror que se estaba escondiendo en lo interior de su cuerpo. Sin poder limpiarse por culpa de las esposas que llevaba, lloró pidiendo ayuda. Estaba encerrada en el dolor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Escuchó que le preguntaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No… —Susurró sin fuerza—. Quiero irme…

—Lo siento, no es posible, el juez ha decretado su juicio para primera hora de la mañana. Le aconsejo que descanse lo máximo posible. —Acabó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Su vida se había parado en aquel instante, aquel hombre no se había detenido a darle un poco de agua para poder quitarse el mal sabor de boca que se le había quedado por culpa de aquel vómito.

Tenía que descansar aunque el sueño no era su aliado en ese momento y tampoco sabría si para dentro de unas horas, la razón iba a estar de su parte de igual manera. ¿Qué les diría a todos los que la iban a juzgar? Sólo estuvo en la tumba de su ex-sensei para poder felicitarle la navidad antes de ir. Y por si poco fuera, Kisho estuvo con ella y quizá él pudiese ayudarla.

Se tumbó en el suelo, no conseguía levantarse y tampoco hizo mucho ademán, lo mejor sería que descansase. Cerró sus ojos y con una pequeña melodía, fue perdiendo la noción de en qué lugar estaba aunque sus lágrimas impidiesen sentirse del todo cómoda.

Mañana, sería otro día.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Daga Uchiha:** ¡Hola, qué tal! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegró mucho leerlo, en serio, te lo agradezco de verdad. Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, te diría cosas pero como me suelo considerar algo bruja pues me quedo calladita y así os puedo dejar algo más intrigada (lo sé, es de malos, jajá). ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Espero poder volver a verte. ¡Besos!

**~Mitsuki:** ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Qué tal? Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero es que entre el instituto, los exámenes y el poco tiempo que me quedaba prefería esperarme al verano y poder empezar un fic del principio al final y tardar así, lo mínimo posible en actualizar. Espero que se cumpla, jajá. Me ha hecho reír cuando me dijiste que te alegrabas de que estuviera aburrida ¿y qué te digo? Que yo también me alegro, así me añado una nueva obligación que me encanta, jajá. Sabes que te diría qué hará Hayato con Ino pero conoces mi problema en cuanto quiero deciros algo ¡pum! se me escapa y no vuelve, jajá. Soy muy mala. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero también volver a verte. ¡Muchos besos!

**~Ellie-Kino: **¿Qué te digo a ti que tú ya no sepas? Jajá. Ya sabes que tu review me encantó, no dejo de reírme con tus palabras, pareces asustada por cómo la trata Hayato a Ino y no sé, me agrada saber que sentís algo como "Wow" porqué. Jajá, soy malvada ya lo sabes y no se me ocurre nada nuevo así que te diría cosas pero es que se me ha ido de la mente y además, creo que es bastante liante en según que cosas, habrá diversos personas y cosas así, será compleja. Así que aunque quisiera contarte algo, no te enterarías, esta en realidad, sigue un hilo bastante fino que como te pierdas, la has hecho buena. ¡Y no quiero hablarte más hasta el sábado! Que por el momento tú y yo seguimos siendo rivales, jajá. ¡Muchas gracias, Ellie por todo! Un beso muy pero que muy fuerte. ¡Se te quiere también!

¡Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis este fic! Ya sabéis que me gustaría saber qué os parece y por qué camino voy, es una manera de ayudarme así que os lo agradecería mucho si me dejáis vuestra opinión. Sin más, os dejo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Muchos besos!


	3. Juicio I

¡Hola, ¿qué tal están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste pues pese a parecerme que puede ser el que "más adulto" he hecho en todo lo que llevo, también me está constando bastante hacerlo, sobretodo en el juicio pues aún no he comenzado a saber sobre estos temas. Cuando empiece la carrera, puede que todo cambie. Tengo que avisaros que este capítulo, **está dividido en dos**, no he terminado de escribir la segunda parte pero es que por lo llevo escrito me daba en el word unas 5.000 palabras y he pensado que lo mejor sería dividirlo. En la segunda parte es todo mucho más diálogo pero he pensado que lo mejor es hacer una introducción al juicio y en el próximo, subir el juicio.  
No me quiero extender más porque lo más probable es que en la segunda parte siga hablando para ver qué os parece. Así que bueno, os dejo con la primera parte de "_Juicio_". ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor, me gustaría saber qué pensáis del fic y de los capítulos en general. ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

~_Esperanza de vida_~

CAPÍTULO 2: _Juicio (I)_

La noche fue larga y tensa para las personas que esperaban impacientes una respuesta sobre aquel tema en el que Ino había sido involucrada. Nadie sabía por dónde iba a encaminarse aquel juicio y mucho menos si iba a ser beneficioso, la cual cosa, se dudaba bastante.

Sus párpados caían sin cesar y pese al esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos las fuerzas de aquella muchacha no habían vuelto, era más, la habían abandonado en medio de una sala sin luz que procediese del exterior solamente con unas lámparas largas que no dejaron de parpadear con su característico sonido vibrante que se adentra en lo más profundo de tus oídos y se hospeda en tu cerebro provocando dolor de cabeza al llevar tiempo soportándolo. Suspiró, la duda había sido su compañera de celda y ya no sabía si debía dejarse rendir por el sueño que no cesaba pese haber dormido un poco en aquella larga y oscura noche; o seguir luchando por mantenerse fuerte para cuando llegara su abogado. Negó, no tenía recursos para responderse ni a sí misma.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, al principio le pareció temprano que alguien viniera a verla mas no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado allí, ¿cuatro horas, dos…? Se ponía más nerviosa al pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquella celda, solo quería salir para poder volver a la "normalidad" de su vida. Escuchó con más atención los pasos que tal y como ella había esperado, se habían parado frente a su celda. No prestó más atención al escuchar decir al guardia algo así parecido como que esta era su celda o semejante. Ni se inmutó al escuchar la puerta de rejas abrirse, solo se acurrucó más en ella misma.

—Gracias, déjenos solos, tengo permiso del señor Hayato. —Habló alguien a la vez que entraba—. Ino, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pudo sentir cómo la abrazaba con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba casi como el suyo y su preocupación podría asemejarse a la de ella. Giró poco a poco su cabeza para poder ponerle cara a aquella persona.

—Kisho… —Susurró a la par que comenzaba a llorar.

Estiró sus brazos para poder palpar aquella cara que tanto la calmaba en aquellos momentos. Sonrió con debilidad y se alegró de tener a alguien en aquellos momentos.

—No sé cómo te han podido meter aquí, mi testigo no ha valido casi nada, al no saber qué hacías no he podido más que sostenerme en aquel momento que te vi. Hubiese mentido pero ya sabes que Hayato se lo monta muy bien, tiene a muchas personas observando todo lo que haces y enseguida descubren las mentiras… —Suspiró, aquello no estaba bien—. He apurado lo máximo posible la hora mas no me ha servido de nada. Te he buscado a una gran amiga mía, te ayudará y es abogada, he dicho que venga lo antes posible y así, antes del juicio podríamos planear alguna cosa para sacarte de aquí. Los dos hemos obtenido buena información que quizá nos pueda servir para algo. —Sonrió—. Me apena no poder hacer más pero si sale bien, puede que… Es igual, luego lo hablamos… —Finalizó apartando la mirada de aquel mar azul que le observaba con atención y terror, sus ojos le hipnotizaba y no podía consentir que en aquellos momentos Ino fuese a sufrir algún mal.

—Si todo sale bien… —Cogió aire antes de continuar—: No seré ejecutada ¿verdad? —Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar.

—Exacto. Puede que lo consigamos pero debes estar de acuerdo con cualquier otra opción que te dé el tribunal ¿entiendes? No les repliques y acepta la que te proponga. Cualquier otra es mejor que la propia muerte ¿no? —Acabó.

Asintió, Kisho estaba haciendo demasiado por ella y no sabía cómo corresponderle a aquella persona. Acarició su pelo negro, lo llevaba demasiado corto y eso a ella no le agradaba demasiado, algo más largo se lo hubiese podido perdonar. Sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda bajó su mano hasta sus labios gruesos y carnosos que con impaciencia pedían ser besados. Se relamió sus propios labios y pronto sintió la pesadez de la culpabilidad, estaba a punto de ser acusada por un robo y ella tan solo esperaba ser besada por Kisho, la persona que se estaba esforzando por sacarla de aquel lugar tan poco agradable para los humanos.

—Kisho, ¿qué tal mis padres? —Preguntó con voz rota.

Sonrió—. Están mal, es normal, saben que eres inocente y el no poder hacer nada en estos momentos les están haciendo pasar malos ratos. No te preocupes, te ayudaré y conseguiré que puedas unirte con ellos de nuevo para que cuando pasen unos años esto sea una anécdota. Dura pero una anécdota ¿no?

Sonrió, no sabía qué decir—. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de conseguir salir del juicio sin la sentencia de ejecución? —Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿y si resultaba que aquella conversación iba a ser la última que fuese a tener? Su corazón se congeló ante la idea tan macabra.

Suspiró antes de contestar, ¿por qué había tenido que estar metida en todo aquel lío? La vida era injusta en muchas ocasiones y más para la pobre Yamanaka ahora que se veía en esa horrorosa situación. Acarició sus mejillas con dulzura y precaución, con las lágrimas estaban resecas y parecía que en cualquier momento, iban a destrozarse como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Me encantaría saberlo, Ino, sólo sé que debes confiar en lo que vamos a planear quizá, con un poco de suerte salgas ilesa de todo esto pese a que tengas un gran castigo… No sé de qué tipo, pero no será pequeño…

Sonrió, por efímero momento se había olvidado de que estaba en una celda. Kisho era realmente guapo y apuesto, su cuerpo fibroso le hacían ver más fuerte de lo que en realidad era o más bien, de lo que ella había conocido y se alegraba, se parecía a Shikamaru respecto a ella, intentaba protegerla siempre sin importarle lo que le fuera a costar. Echaba de menos a Shikamaru tanto, que en momentos concretos, se había olvidado de su cara por completo y las sensaciones que esta le hacía sentir cuando la recordaba. Shikamaru era una persona muy especial para ella ya fuese porque casi era la única persona que aguantaba todos sus males y sus maltratos. Torció el labio, ahora sí que se sentía mal por las formas en las que Shikamaru había sido tratado en muchas ocasiones, algunas, incluso lo hacía para mantenerlo a su lado, que no se fuera y quedara ella sola.

Suspiró al interrogarse ella misma ¿y si después de aquel juicio ella no volvía a verle nunca más? Unas lágrimas se asomaron curiosas, querían salir y humillarla ante aquel hombre que tanto les recordaba al mayor vago de toda Konoha. Era un caso casi idéntico al de Sasuke y Sai, dos personas parecidas y que hacían dudar de quién era quién. Negó débilmente. Shikamaru era único para ella y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a conseguir cambiar su perspectiva de su amigo. Era muy especial.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando paso a una joven muchacha de unos veintitrés años, era alta y muy delgada, su piel era pálida que contrarrestaba con un cabello negro como el tizón y bastante largo y abundante. Sus ojos eran verdes caqui y su sonrisa arrogante. Nadie supo qué hacer ante la visita de la desconocida recién llegada.

Kisho se levantó al verla y no tardó en acercarse para saludarla alegre. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida y su encuentro dio a ver que alguien en aquella celda sobraba.

Se levantó con torpeza era vergonzoso seguir allí tumbada en el suelo cuando había llegado una persona que no conocía. Con debilidad se presentó y les ofreció sentarse en aquella incómoda cama, la cual, seguía hecha pese a la ausencia de un cuerpo aquella noche.

Ninguno se sentó a excepción de Ino y más bien fue por pura obligación de Kisho.

—Ino, ella es mi amiga, se llama Haruka y es de la que te he estado hablando. Es amiga íntima mía desde que éramos pequeñitos y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos y siempre han dicho que acabaríamos juntos… Eran bastante ilusos. —Habló animado.

Sintió celos ¿por qué aquella chica mantenía una relación tan profunda con Kisho? Es cierto que cuando unos padres son buenos amigos no puedes evitar conocer a los hijos de estos, tal y como a ella le pasó con Chouji y Shikamaru, mas de alguna forma vio que ella buscaba algo más que una amistad con Kisho, actitud que le molestaba bastante. Nunca se lograba entender, ahora estaba celosa de una amiga íntima de Kisho, sin embargo, ¿realmente eran celos? ¿O simplemente era miedo ante la idea de quedarse sin Kisho a su lado? Negó, ella no había dejado de pensar en Kisho se notaba extraña frente a él y deseaba que las horas no pasaran para poder seguir estando a su lado; igual que con Shikamaru, anhelaba volver a verle, sentirle por un pequeño roce, volver a comer con él y ver cuáles son su manías al hacerlo… Quería a Shikamaru a su lado también pero notaba que algo estaba fallando en ella y eso era la denominada confusión, estaba confundida pues quería a los dos a su lado y no tenía nada. Suspiró, estaba agotada mental y físicamente.

—Creo que lo que hemos pensado Kisho y yo podría ser muy útil para poder terminar el juicio sin la sentencia de muerte. Apenas tenemos pruebas para demostrar que no estabas en aquel lugar, mas has de pensar que lo único que podemos decir es que tienes una gran laguna en una parte de tu cerebro… Suena extraño pero quizá, con la ayuda de Kisho, que eres psicólogo, podamos conseguir un periodo de prueba en que podamos demostrar que no estuviste en aquel lugar en aquella hora.

—¿Cómo? Si se supone que no lo hice, seguramente que estaré bajo vigilancia a todas horas… —Habló nerviosa, la hora se acercaba y aquello no le estaba siendo de ayuda.

—Lo sabemos… Suena absurdo e incluso, imposible. Pero confía en nosotros, tenemos amigos en el juzgado que podrán ayudarnos, Hayato está jugando sucio y como tal, nosotros intentaremos jugar en su mismo campo. Somos confiados, debes confiar en nosotros. —Acabó Haruka.

Negó, no podía confiar en aquel "plan" porque no había ningún tipo de argumento que le sirviera. Si aquello salía mal ella no volvería a ver otro amanecer en alguna mañana que se hubiese desvelado o no podría volver a quedar para comer en la terraza de algún restaurante con sus amigos y recordar así todos los momentos que vivieron juntos en una época de su vida. Cogió aire irregular, su respiración iba a intervalos y sus temblores habían subido al grado quinto. Ya no había quién pudiera calmarla, no ahora que llegaba el momento de enfrentarse al juez. Inspiró y expiró con fuerza, necesitaba calmarse y sentir que todo iba a bien no obstante, si ella no se lo creía nadie iba a poder hacerle creer que iba a salir de aquel juicio bien parada. Lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos hinchados.

—Ino. —La nombró mientras posaba su mano derecha en su hombro— podremos salir de esta, te lo aseguro, daré todo lo que pueda para que no salgas con la sentencia de muerte. Te lo prometo.

Asintió débilmente—. Kisho… Antes, quisiera ver a mis padres. —Susurró sin aire.

—Está bien, hablaré con el guardia. Espera unos minutos. Te dejo con Haruka. —Se despidió a la vez que le posaba un dulce beso en la sudorosa frente.

No se giró en ningún momento antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta de barrotes custodiada por un anbu.

—Bueno, Ino… Espero que todo salga bien, no me gustaría que la chica que le roba los sueños a Kisho quedara desaparecida para siempre. En cierta manera, creo que Kisho se volvería más inútil de lo que es pero aún así, me gusta tal y como es. No se lo digas a nadie, pero tengo un secreto que confesarte...

* * *

No habían dormido en toda la noche ¿cómo hacerlo sabiendo que tu hija estaba en peligro de ser ejecutada si un juez lo dictaba? La tensión se respiraba en la casa, era espesa y cegadora nada más se podía ver en aquellos momentos. Ino era la persona que dio vida a aquella casa durante veinte años, con sus pros y sus contras. Era la vida de aquel lugar, la única razón por las que muchas peleas entre ellos dos se habían disipado, por la razón de seguir celebrando algún acontecimiento por muy aburrido que fuese. Ella, ocupaba muchas razones en muchas personas, pero en ellos dos, ocupaba la razón de su existencia, la manera y el significado del cómo vivir y porqué. Una persona en un mundo nuevo y extraño es una razón más que suficiente como para saber que en ese momento tu sensación de vivir a cambiado, ahora no eres sólo tú hay alguien más. Es una felicidad que ha de durar toda tu vida.

Se volvió a remover entre las pesadas sábanas de aquella cama. Se encontraba solo, su mujer se habría levantado en aquellas horas o quizá, ni siquiera hubiera dormido en su lado favorito. Suspiró, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en qué situación se encontraría ahora mismo su hija.

Se giró para mirar el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de su izquierda—. Las siete y cuarto… —Susurró al verla. Seguramente su princesa se encontraba despierta y reunida con Kisho. En cierta forma aquel chico le daba un anhelo nuevo ante tal situación. Era simpático y cuidaba mucho de Ino, le había conocido bien y era muy confiado en todas sus acciones. Le gustaba.

Se sentó en la cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Noa… —Susurró al verla entrar a paso lento.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —Preguntó débil.

—No mejor que tú…

Sonrió débil antes de volver a hablar—. No quiero que le pase nada… —La frase fue perdiendo vida antes de acabar. No había dejado de llorar en ningún momento desde que supo la noticia, era débil, ella lo sabía y en cambio, Hayato había conseguido callarla fácilmente.

Se sentó al lado de su marido. Sin duda alguna, él era quién mejor la entendía en aquellos momentos. Dejó que sus fuertes brazos la acurrucaran y le dieran la poca paz que en aquellos minutos deseaba.

—Ha llamado Kisho, dice que Ino quiere vernos antes del juicio… Eso me da mucho más miedo, es como si ya se supiera que no va a salir a salvo del juicio. —Habló temblorosa.

Tragó saliva antes de tranquilizar a su mujer—. No seas impaciente, eres igual que ella, no dejáis de pensar en qué vendrá después. Kisho sabrá ayudar a Ino y lo sabes, no dejará que le pase nada y si pasara algo… —Suspiró— No pienses en qué pasará, por favor.

No, aquel no era su mejor momento, su hija estaba en espera de juicio y su mujer, igual que su propia primogénita, no dejaba de pensar en que iba a ser sentenciada con la ejecución, idea que le hacía ponerse más nervioso y menos coherente. Negó con enfado ¿porqué no se le ocurría ninguna justificación en aquel momento para decir que todo iba bien? ¿No la había? Sus nervios empezar a renacer.

—Tenemos que ir a verla, Inoichi.

Asintió, era lo que más deseaba en su vida, volver a encontrarse y sentir a su hija en aquellos momentos. Por si todo iba mal.

* * *

Las ocho, el reloj ya había marcado la hora maldita en aquel día maldito. El tic de su pierna no había desaparecido mas cuanto más tiempo pasaba para la hora del juicio más rápido se movía. Estaba nervioso por saber qué tal le iba a ir a su amiga y sólo quería que saliera para abrazarla y recuperar tiempo perdido con ella, necesitaba sentir el apoyo que los dos tenían desde el principio. Inspiró con fuerza llamando la atención de su padre.

—Hijo, por favor, relájate, sé que esto es de tensión completa pero debes pensar que no vas a poder hacer nada. Tú, al igual que muchas otras personas, no tenemos pruebas como para saber dónde estaba Ino en aquel momento y eso no juega a nuestro favor. Hayato lo utilizará para su bien y debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa. —Habló serio y sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

—Sí sé dónde estaba pero no estuve con ella y temo a que no fuera así. Si al menos hubiese estado con ella podría haber llegado a algún acuerdo con ella para que no hubiera alguna metedura de pata…

—¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Me lo supongo. Sé que Ino no ha estado muy bien de ánimos y recuerdo que cuando no se encontraba bien venía a verme a mí o a Asuma si yo no podía estar con ella. Si no me equivoco puede que Ino se hubiese posado frente a la tumba de Asuma y hubiese pasado allí las horas… No lo sé, papá y me da rabia porque es lo que más claro veo en estos momentos y sé que no me va a servir de nada. —Se regañaba.

—Debes esperar, hijo… —Susurró avergonzado, le encantaría darle mejores consejos a su hijo sin embargo, no se veía capacitado para hablar. No dudaba en decir que aquel juicio era más difícil que había en toda su vida por ello era que no se atrevía a hablar—. Espera…

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

Ahora mismo estoy pensando en la próxima parte, que me gustaría subirla lo antes posible pero ahora mismo no me da tiempo, si esta noche puedo, subiré la próxima parte y contestaré a los reviews que me habéis enviado. ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Juicio II

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Aquí, como os dije y perdonad que no pudiera subir ayer el capítulo, me fue imposible hacerlo por líos que tuve. Espero que os guste este capítulo, como ya os comenté, no estoy muy metida en este mundo del derecho, aún no he comenzado a estudiar nada y tampoco sé nada de leyes, todo lo que he escrito ha sido por lo que he visto en series y películas, jajá. Así que cualquier cosa que veáis que haya fallado, os pido por favor, que no dudéis en hacérmelo saber ¿ok?. No quiero entretenerme más, aquí os dejo la segunda parte del juicio. Está mucho más dialogado. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que me encantaría saber qué pensáis del fic para saber si voy por buen lugar o no. Con esto, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

~_Esperanza de Vida_~

CAPÍTULO 4: _Juicio (II)_

No podía apartarse de los brazos de su madre, el miedo se escampó por todo su cuerpo al verla aparecer por aquella puerta. Las lágrimas salían de dos en dos y los temblores se fusionaron con la fuerza, nadie debía separales. Aquel abrazo entre su madre y ella podría ser el último que diera en su vida, podría ser la última vez que viese aquellos ojos azules brillar por última vez.

Se giró hacia su padre y de nuevo repitió el movimiento, su padre era más fuerte todavía y eso significaba que le daba mucha más seguridad. Él era quien le abrazaba siempre que sentía miedo, muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que un abrazo hizo que superara el miedo a una tormenta que no la dejaba dormir o los nervios el día antes de empezar las clases. Su padre era como su ángel y los dos eran conscientes de que no podían hacer nada. Ahora la fuerza y la valentía de su padre eran inservibles ante la inmunidad de Hayato y sus amigos. Le dio un beso acompañado de unas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego ardiendo en ambos corazones. "_Si por alguna razón esta es la única vez que nos vemos, cuida de mamá y cuídate de ti mismo, papá. Que yo, siempre estaré con vosotros._"

Aquel momento podría convertirse en el último que pudiesen tener los tres juntos. Todo dependía de cómo fuera el destino.

Marchó por la puerta escoltada por tres anbus y por Kisho y Haruka. Nadie la vería hasta después del juicio y eso, si Hayato lo permitía.

Estaba hiperventilándose, no podía controlar sus temblores y tampoco su respiración, se veía sin ningún tipo de fuerzas y no podía imaginar otra cosa que viéndose en aquella sala de muerte.

Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar pese a la insistencia de Kisho y de Haruka para que no llorara. Mostraría debilidad y le haría pensar al juzgado que iba a ir de víctima, cosa que no le favorecía en ningún momento y en ninguna causa.

Notó como un brazo se posaba sigiloso en hombro derecho. Era Haruka.

—Todo irá bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Ino, igual que yo he contado contigo. —Le susurró indiferente.

Llegaron a la puerta del tribunal. Era ahora o nunca. Cogió aire con fuerza e intentó mantenerse fuerte tal y como lo hizo en muchas ocasiones.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Se dijo a sí misma antes de entrar en aquella sala.

La sala era espaciosa y apenas decorada, la pared no estaba pintada solamente estaba cubierta entera por armarios empotrados a excepción de las paredes que estaban a los lados derecho e izquierdo, en los que se encontraban grandes ventanales que daban una gratificante luz solar. La señora Hokage y Hayato se encontraban sentados en la parte final de la sala y en la más alta, a sus dos lados se encontraban los jueces, había veinte jueces. Los cuales, entre ellos, la Hokage y Hayato dictarían la sentencia. Después, en la parte central, sin ningún tipo de escalón, se encontraban sentados los fiscales, los abogados y un espacio reducido para el estrado, en el que los acusados y los testigos pudieran subir a declarar. Delante de ellos habían varios asientos, allí, se sentarían Ino, Kisho y Haruka. Detrás de ellos, estarían escoltando diversos anbus.

—Bien. Ha llegado el momento, señorita Yamanaka. Pido permiso a la señora Hokage para empezar el juicio de tal importancia. —Habló Hayato rompiendo el silencio de la sala con un eco que resonó por todas las esquinas.

—Así es, pues, empecemos el juicio. —Afirmó la Hokage.

Todos los que allí se encontraban asintieron con esmero.

—Señora Hokage, quisiera empezar yo a hablar. —Mencionó Hayato—. Quiero hacer una pequeña introducción a todo el personal que se encuentra con nosotros. —Hizo una pausa corta— La señorita Yamanaka es acusada por robo y posesión del rollo maldito de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Como todo el mundo sabe, este rollo tiene escritos todos los secretos y debilidades de la villa, el que cayera en manos erróneas significaría el fin de la villa. Este rollo fue robado a las 20 horas y treinta y dos minutos de la tarde. Mientras el aviso se dio, pasaron dos horas desde que se encontró el rollo en casa de la Yamanaka, justamente, en su armario, es decir, eran las 22 horas y cincuenta y tres minutos cuando se encontró el mencionado rollo. He de añadir que nadie está enterado de dónde se encontraba la Yamanaka en aquellos momentos y que hacía poco que se había estado mudando a su nuevo piso. —Acabó a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento.

—Señor Hayato, sino me equivoco usted no ha dejado de acusar a la señorita Yamanaka desde que encontró el rollo en su casa cosa que ha dado por hecho que ella ha sido la ladrona. Es bastante relevante pues son dos horas y veintiún minutos los que transcurren desde que el rollo desaparece hasta que encuentra. Mi pregunta es, señor Hayato, ¿los anbus siguieron al ladrón desde el principio? —Preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

—No del todo. Utilizó un jutsu que les dejó dormidos a unos cuantos mas no se tardó en descubrir el paradero.

—Aún así, tampoco tienen las pruebas de haberla visto. ¿Los anbus vieron salir a alguien de la residencia de la Yamanaka?

—No, cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio. Prueba de que pudo salir por la puerta principal.

—No ha comentado nada de por dónde entró. Y si fuera así, ¿sus anbus no deberían haber coordenado la zona para buscar al criminal?

—Así se hizo.

—Pero no le encontraron, tan solo envió a un anbu a buscarla y a enviarla a su despacho. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Protesto. —Habló un abogado—. No tiene por qué responder a tal pregunta.

—Protesta denegada. —Contestó la Hokage.

—Gracias, señora Hokage. Repito, señor Hayato, ¿de qué hablaron en su despacho? —Volvió a preguntar.

—La interrogué. —Contestó algo nervioso.

—Señorías, quisiera que mi cliente saliera a declarar, tengo ciertas preguntas que hacerle y el señor Hayato no me ha dejado verla, ni siquiera, tratar con ella.

Hubo una charla entre todos los jueces y al final, se pusieron de acuerdo.

—Se acepta. —Contestó la Hokage en nombre de todos.

—Ino, sube. —Le susurró Kisho—. De momento vamos ganando.

A paso lento subió, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir ni hacer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar así. Pese a las palabras de Kisho, no estaba tranquila no le importaba que fueran ganando tan solo quería que le dijeran que era libre e inocente. No quería escuchar nada más.

Inspiró fuerte antes de escuchar las preguntas de Haruka.

—Señorita Yamanaka, me gustaría saber dónde se encontraba en el periodo de tiempo que va desde las 20 horas hasta las 23 horas. —Preguntó inmutable.

—Salí de casa a las siete de la tarde más o menos, era el día de navidad y mis padres suelen hacer una celebración con dos familias que son muy amigas nuestras. Salí temprano porque sentí que debía ir a visitar a una persona.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó uno de los jueces.

—A mi ex-sensei. —Contestó intentando encontrar a quien le formuló la pregunta.

—Si es así tal y como usted dice ¿por qué no le llama para que testifique a su favor? —Volvió a preguntar el mismo juez impasible.

—Falleció. Es como una especie de ritual que tenemos, mis dos compañeros de equipo, Shikamaru y Chouji. —Hablaba respondiendo a posibles preguntas que fueran a salir, estaba muy nerviosa como para que la estuvieran cortando con preguntas cada dos por tres.

—¿Qué horas eran? —Cuestionó Hayato.

—Las diez de la noche más o menos.

Sonrió pícaro, aquel era el gran momento de encerrarla—. Señorita Yamanaka, ¿qué pasó entre las dos horas anteriores? ¿No lo recuerda?

Negó con fuerza, ahora se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Había caído en la trampa de Hayato y ahora iba a encontrarse encerrada.

—Señorías, les quisiera recordar que últimamente el estado salud mental de la señorita Yamanaka no ha sido del todo normal. Estaba muy agotada físicamente. Quisiera comentar que ha tenido mucho trabajo, hay mucho militar y poco médico, la señorita Yamanaka ha tenido mucho esfuerzo mental que puede haberla llevado a olvidar ciertas partes de lo que ocurrió. —Defendió Kisho.

—Kisho, eres el psicólogo del hospital, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó uno de los jueces

—Así es. —Respondió sin moverse.

—Bien. ¿Ha llevado usted alguna revisión de la acusada?

No supo qué contestar, si decía que no todo lo que había intentado defender dejaría el peso en una sola pata y eso destrozaría todo el plan, en cambio, si afirmaba lo único que conseguiría sería otra pregunta de aquella jueza de mirada vacía y de sentimientos ocultos, ¿qué hacer? No podía decir nada, estaba encerrado y necesitaba ayudarla.

—Bueno, hablé con ella y la noté ausente. Es cierto que no hice ningún informe, fue una petición de la señorita, no quería faltar al trabajo mas después de navidades, quedamos en que le haría una revisión. —Contestó intentando simular calma.

Aquella jueza empezó a escribir en uno de sus cuadernos. Sin más, dirigió su mirada hacia la Hokage—. No tengo más que decir hasta el momento.

La Hokage asintió y miró a la acusada—. Señorita, ¿me podría decir si tiene alguna idea de lo que sintió en aquellas dos horas?

Negó, no se acordaba de nada, no reparó siquiera en pensar en cómo pudo llegar ese rollo a su casa y más aún a su armario. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No sé vosotros, pero no tengo dudas de que esconde algo. No es normal que alguien se olvide de lo que pasó en un periodo de dos horas… Y justamente cuando entre esas dos horas el rollo desapareció.

—Señorías, protesto. Es una acusación sin pruebas, ¡no puede dictaminar sentencia de esa manera, faltan pruebas! Necesitamos más. Y es por eso que ruego a las señorías que me permitan aplazar el juicio cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Dos días te bastan para conseguir pruebas? ¿Y si te comento que yo tengo una que es mucho más clara? —Preguntó altivo, era el momento de acabar con todo aquello—. Por favor, ¿pueden traer mis pruebas?

La tensión se fue intensificando a medida que dos hombres acercaban hasta el centro de la sala una tele.

—Gracias. Con permiso. —Acabó mientras se levanta de su sillón y se acercaba a la televisión—. Mi prueba es esta. Las cámaras de seguridad que había en el lugar. Con esta prueba queda más que clara la participación de la señorita en el robo.

Su corazón se paró en seco ¿cómo era posible que hubiese llevado a cabo aquella acción? De sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar lágrimas descontroladas. No era justo, no se acordaba de nada y todo parecía que iba a acabar en aquel momento.

Su mirada no podía apartarse de aquella pantalla que iba a ser la causante de que aquel juicio se echara a perder. En absoluto, debería defenderse a sí misma, quería gritar, quería decir que era inocente que nunca hubiese sido capaz de cometer tal delito. Sólo fueron gemidos los que salieron.

—Aquí les dejo mi prueba. —Afirmó antes de darle al botón. Era su momento.

La cinta empezó a emitir imágenes, eran confusas, sin embargo, un cuerpo corría a toda velocidad, no paraba de correr y sus cabellos eran rubios y muy largos. La alarma no paraba de sonar y no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando toda aquella escena había sido abandonada por un escenario vacío y sin vida.

No podía creer lo que había visto, ¿era cierto que la Yamanaka había robado el rollo? No se atrevía a mirarla y tampoco sabría qué decir cuando tuviese que hablar con sus padres. Aquella prueba era definitiva, la figura que se veía era casi igual que ella con el error de que no se veía la cara del ladrón o ladrona. Algo se encendió dentro de sí.

—Señor Hayato, esta prueba puede sernos muy útil pero en todo caso quisiera que me enseñara el resto, no he podido ver la cara de ese sujeto y casi que así, en las condiciones que se encuentran podríamos ver que puede estar disfrazado. Está oscura y borrosa y me gustaría que algunos de mis trabajadores de confianza analizaran con minuciosidad. Si puede ser y los jueces están de acuerdo. —Habló algo nerviosa, Ino tenía que salir de aquella situación costase lo que costase.

—Pero señora Hokage, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo podría pasar para que sus trabajadores analizaran toda la cinta. Es un trabajo difícil y tal y como son las condiciones, como muy bien ha dicho usted… Me temo que no será cuestión de poco tiempo. —Comentó un juez que había a su lado derecho.

Suspiró rendida, los juicios con veinte jueces –de los cuales más de la mitad era torpes e inútiles- eran horribles, casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo fuese del grado que fuese y sabiendo que el robo del rollo maldito era de lo más alto en los grados delictivos podría decirse que iban a morir sin ponerse de acuerdo y así seguirían hasta la eternidad.

—No estoy segura…

—Seguro que es difícil, mientras se soluciona lo de la cinta de vídeo yo, podría hacer una terapia a la señorita Yamanaka y descubrir así qué pasó aquella noche.

—¿Cómo piensa hacerlo, señor Kisho? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Mi profesor me enseñó una gran técnica de recuperar recuerdos que se han quedado esparcidos por diversas partes de nuestra mente, normalmente están dormidas y se necesitan activar para poder recuperar esos recuerdos.

—¿Cree que con ello sabríamos la verdad? —Preguntó la Hokage.

—Es un proceso largo y laborioso pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Si me dieran la oportunidad. No habrá secretos ni nada por el estilo. Creo que sería buena oportunidad. A la par, los trabajadores de la señora Hokage podrían ir aclarando el vídeo. Les pido esa oportunidad.

Hubo un gran revuelo antes las palabras del joven psicólogo que no se había parado a mirar a su compañera en todo el momento, ahora todo lo que importaba era ayudar a Ino a salir de aquel momento. Sus gemidos estaban comiéndole por dentro si no la salvada podría darse por muerto, la necesitaba y ansiaba conseguirla tal y como había estado soñando en muchas noches. La amaba y le daría todo lo que necesitara para hacerla feliz.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? —Preguntó Hayato. No, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, Ino era la culpable y todo aquello se veía en el hecho de que estaba en ese vídeo fue borroso o no. Gruñó.

Meditó con rapidez—. Cinco años, hablo de cinco años. Ya he comentado que es un trabajo lento y laborioso.

Una exclamación comuna invadió la espaciosa pero vacía sala.

—¿Cinco años? ¿Quieres posponer el juicio cinco años? —Preguntó Hayato exaltado.

—No hace falta, pueden mencionarla culpable pero no estaría del todo legal, la prueba está y le viene bien el juego de que olvidó la memoria. Apoyo la proposición del señor Kisho del tratamiento a mi paciente.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y la idea de dónde se encontraba. Desde que visionó aquel vídeo ya se daba por muerta era simplemente una idea que se había hecho realidad. Temía a que el abrazo que se dio con sus padres tiempo atrás hubiese sido el último que iba a dar en su vida. No tenía fuerzas y sólo se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que personas decían sobre ella, algunos intentaban demostrar su inocencia mientras que otros intentaban mantener la idea de que era culpable, que no había más era ella y punto. ¿De qué iba a servir sentirse bien si no acababa con la muerte? De todas maneras no había luchado por salir bien de aquel juicio, se había limitado a contestar las preguntas que le formulaban y no tardaron en cambiar al interrogado. La mayoría del juicio fue entre Haruka, Tsunade, Kisho y Hayato ¿qué había hecho ella? Nada y eso la carcomía cada vez más. No valía la pena pedirle algo a dios sino se lo pedías, era lo mismo, quería ser libre mas no había luchado por serlo. Gimió.

—No estoy de acuerdo, la acusada quedaría a sus anchas durante cinco años. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

—¿Y qué propone? —Cuestionó Tsunade.

—El exilio. —Contestó con fuerza y decisión.

—¿Para toda la vida? —Preguntó en grito, no podía ser, aquello era peor que la muerte saber que podrías estar con ellos y que no puedes ni tocarles ni hablar con ellos ¿de qué servía? Era como ser un alma en pena—. ¡No por dios, te lo ruego! —Gritó con fuerza.

Su grito silenció a todos los que allí se encontraban a excepción de ella misma, la cual rompía el silencio con sus gemidos. No podía parar de llorar y su corazón se había partido en mil trozos que se esparcieron por todo su ser. Era injusto.

—¡Señorías, ruego que el exilio sea durante los cinco años de tratamiento! —Gritó Haruka—. ¡Es inadmisible que bajéis la cabeza tan pronto! ¡No recuerda nada y la grabación es horrible, apenas se divisa algo, tan solo unos cabellos dorados como los de mi cliente! Dadnos tiempo, el mismo que el de la grabación. ¡Por favor! Son casi dos horas, ¡hay algo que pueda hacerla recordar! Prometo y juro ante todos los que estáis aquí que mi cliente no se acercará a la Villa durante cinco años si así os parece correcto. —Terminó mientras hacía una reverencia.

Era el momento, Haruka había empezado a ganar ventaja. Se levantó de su asiento y llevó a cabo la misma acción que su amiga de la infancia. Hizo una reverencia.

—Señorías, les ruego que me pongan al mando del tratamiento de la señorita Yamanaka. Mis padres tienen una cabaña en el bosque de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia. Mensualmente os pasaré un informe sobre el tratamiento. No lo dudéis. Mas necesito vuestra aceptación.

Los jueces empezaron a hablar entre sí, la proposición no era mala y también necesitaban más pruebas que demostraran cuál era el verdadero culpable. Como bien dijo Haruka, tan sólo se veían unos cabellos dorados y eso, en un juicio de tal magnitud no era gran cosa pese a mostrar aquello.

El ruido paró de golpe que se rompió antes los pequeños pasos de unos de los anbus que había tras Kisho.

El anbu llegó hasta donde los jueces se encontraban. Se colocó en la esquina izquierda empezando por un juez pequeño y regordete, de ojos cerrados y sonrisa pintada en la cara. No había hablado en todo el juicio. Le pasó una hoja de papel al anbu. Y en ella, escribió algo. Al acabar le susurró algo a aquel agente.

Sintió desfallecer ante el silencio y la acusación, se ahogaba y no encontraba escapatoria. Saldría corriendo si fuese posible, se posaría en los brazos de Shikamaru y este, atónito, la abrazaría y le diría cuánto la quería. Agachó la cabeza, era un sueño.

El anbu acabó de pasar por todos los jueces y volvió al centro. La hoja se le fue entregada a la Hokage. Al finalizar, volvió a su puesto.

Miró con atención la hoja de papel, allí, cada juez había dictado su sentencia, según lo que decidiera la mayoría sería la sentencia ya que si no era así, podrían estarse siempre intentando dar una respuesta a la joven muchacha que se encontraba en estado de pánido en el estrado.

—Bien… —Susurró al empezar a escribir en la hoja—. Señor Hayato, queda usted. —Mencionó mientras estiraba su brazo para que escribiera su sentencia.

Cogió el folio y lo analizó, aquello ya estaba decidido escribiese lo que escribiese. Escribió con lentitud.

Ya estaba, ahora, se sabría qué pasaría con Ino.

Asintió—. La mayoría ha decidido que la señorita Yamanaka…

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Chanekin.n: **¡Hola, Chanekin.n! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha encantado conocerte. Me alegra saber que te esté gustando el fic. Me ha encantado saber tu opinión. Y me alegra saber que te gusta Kisho, no siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos personajes que se interponen entre Shikamaru e Ino, jajá, al menos no por mi parte. ¡Gracias otra vez, Karla (espero que no te importe que te diga así)! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Muchos besos!

**~Daga Uchiha: **¡Hola, cómo estás! ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que te está gustando el fic. Jajá. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión. ¿Sabes? Creo que a mi también me entran ganas de saber qué tal va a ir el encuentro entre Shikamaru e Ino, jajá, escribo en el proceso y las ideas mías varían así que todo depende de como vea las cosas. Bueno y sobre el interrogatorio de Shikamaru, quise ponerle muy macho jajá, que se vea que ha madurado así queda como más sexy jajá. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Tus dos reviews me han gustado mucho. ¡Muchos besos!

**~Mitsuki: **¡Hola, Mitsuki, qué tal! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, cielo. Me hace mucha ilusión, creo que entre tú, Ellie, Pilar y más personas, sois las que estáis siempre apoyándome y eso me anima mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras! Me hacen muy felices y sobretodo, saber que tengo apoyo. ¡Jajá! Siempre me río con tus reviews, así que ya tienes asegurada a una persona feliz siempre que te lee, jajá. Kisho ha sido un cautivador entre todas vosotras y eso, me gusta mucho, creo que es algo que he intentado desde el principio. Para luego el trío sea mucho más difícil de romper. Jajá y como ya sabes, he hablado de más. ¡No vale! Jajá, era broma. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, soy muy mala creo que es algo típico en mí y me costará cambiarlo, hacer un fic en el que Ino no vaya a sufrir... Difícil ¿eh?. ¡Jajá! ¡Muchas gracias, Mitsuki! ¡Un beso enorme!

**~Ellie-Kino: **¡Hola, mi pervertida, Ellie! ¿Qué tal, guapa? Jajá, como siempre, me haces reir a carcajadas con tus comentarios, siempre quieres ir más allá de lo que escribo, buscas el final a la desesperada pero debes saber desde hace ya, que yo me olvido de las cosas ante vuestras preguntas ¡oye, no sé porqué será! Es extraño y doloroso... ¡En fin! No sé qué hacer, pero no iré a un médico creo que así estoy bien. Lo único que quiero decirte es que Kisho sí que está de parte de Ino, ¿de dónde sacas que no lo sea? Pero no seguiré más, sigue con tus sospechas. Jajá, que me encanta cuando no sabes por dónde voy a tirar. Y eso que escribo en el camino y me salen las ideas así porque así. Bueno, supongo que es de agradecer. Jajá. Y si quieres una respuesta. Para mí, Ino tiene que sufrir mucho para ser feliz, jajá, ahí sí que me gusta hacerla sufrir. Aunque tus palabras me han herido ¿eh? Me has hecho sentir como una bruja despreciable... Sin comentarios, jajá. Y ya te dejo. Te haría preguntas y preguntas pero eres peligrosa y sé que las pillas al vuelo. Así que me lo reservo todo para más adelante. Jajá. La bruja para ti vuelve a dejarte en la bala, como tú has dicho. Jajá. ¡Un beso enorme, Ellie! ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por apoyarme! Te quiero mucho. Aunque no te quieras parecer a mí... Jajá.

**~Pilar: **¡Hola, Pilar! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me encanta leerte y me lo paso muy bien. También quiero darte las gracias por apoyarme. ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Lo sé, soy muy malvada y me gusta hacerla sufrir demasiado pero para mí es inevitable, veo que debo hacerle daño para que luego los demás se den cuenta de que existe. Que en la serie está casi igual que olvidada que Tenten, sólo que nuestra Ino tiene más suerte y es algo más reconocida, no mucho... Pero bueno, jajá. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Os habéis asustado ante la idea de que Shikamaru estuviera con la pelos de escoba ¿eh? Jajá, ahí me he reído con todas, era como: "¿Porqué, Sara? ¿Porqué está con _esa_?" Jajá, me han encantado, en serio. Y sí, tienes razón, es una historia que dará bastantes vueltas así que cuantos menos detalles se pierdan, te aseguro que será mucho mejor. Creo que es el fic más "adulto" que he hecho hasta el momento. ¡Muchas gracias, pilar! ¡Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por apoyarme siempre!

**~Eiko Hiwatari: **¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal? Antes de todo quiero decirte que no tenía ni idea que era de España, y no sé me entró una gran felicidad al saberlo. Jajá, espero que no te importe si te pregunto de qué parte eres. Bueno, después de esto, jajá, quiero darte las gracias por tu review. ¡Y espero que se encuentre pronto al culpable! Pero aún queda tiempo para que se sepa así que habrá que esperar. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un beso!

**~ShikaIno por 100pre: **¡Hola, ShikaIno por 100pre! ¿Puedo abreviarte de alguna forma? Es que no quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo así que bueno, si puedo abreviarte, me gustaría saberlo. ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho muy feliz leerte. Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo y dejarme tu opinión, de veras. Y sí, creo que tu comentario es que más he apoyado en cierta forma por las pruebas, apenas hay y las que hay no es que jueguen al favor de Ino, pero en fin, nada se sabe en mí cabeza, jajá. Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. Y como ya te he dicho antes, gracias por dejarme tu opinión, eso me ayuda a saber si voy por buen camino o no. Y lo que me ha parecido muy simpático es que has puesto a Shikamaru como un detective y no sé tú pero a mi se me hace muy sexy ¿no? ¡Jajá! ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Muchos besos!

¡Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leéis mi fic! Ya sabéis que me gustaría saber qué pensáis sobre él y ver qué tal lo llevo. No tengo mucho más que decir. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Muchos besos! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Nos volveremos a ver

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Primero de todo, os quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado en subir el nuevo capítulo, mis ganas y mis inspiración desaparecieron, aún no han vuelto del todo, pero la única manera de hacerlas volver es así, insistiendo.  
¡Gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme su opinión! Ya sabéis que las valoro mucho, me ayudan a saber qué tal voy yendo y qué os parece el fic y el capítulo, así que como siempre, os pido el mismo favor, si podéis dejarme vuestra opinión para ir mejorando, ya sabéis que os estaré muy pero que muy agradecida.  
Quiero comentar también sobre la participación de algunos personajes, sé que tanto como Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura y etc. no está apareciendo demasiado, os aseguro que en el principio de la trama no saldrán mucho, a medida que se vaya acercando al final veréis como la participación de estos incrementa. ¡No puede faltar Chouji en un fic mío! Jajá, además, me gusta haceros sufrir así que no nos quejemos, jajá.  
Ya no os voy a molestar más, que creo que me he excedido de más y lo que menos quiero es aburriros con mis palabras. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! Como siempre me digo, nunca está del todo bien, siempre falta algo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte y que disfrutéis!

* * *

~_Esperanza de vida_~

CAPÍTULO 5: _Nos volveremos a ver_

Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza brutal, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía que la sangre se le había evaporado por sus poros al igual que le había sucedido con sus fuerzas.

Aquella agua con azúcar no estaba ayudándola, ya nada podía hacerlo. Se sintió abandonada, nadie hizo ademán de ir a verla mientras se encontraba en el calabozo, tampoco nadie hizo nada para ir a defenderla (si había algo que defender) en el juicio, ni una llamada, tan solo sus padres. Algo quiso derramarse de sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, ahora mismo su estado era muy débil y nada le parecería bien, ni la acción de sus amigos, de sus padres, la suya misma, ninguna, nadie había hecho nada bien. Chasqueó con la lengua. Todo iba mal.

Volvió a observar el paisaje a través de aquel gran ventanal. Había añorado su casa desde la última vez. Estaba furiosa. Había deseado con toda su alma empezar una vida por sí misma, con su sudor, su esfuerzo, con todo. ¿Qué sucedió? Que todo cayó por un precipicio, la razón fue la primera en tirarse, más tarde, confundida, las ganas, después, los sueños y tal y como iban las cosas, se suicidó también la esperanza de vida, la esperanza que la había hecho confiar en que todo iba a ir bien, aquella que la había ayudado a ver una vida muy distinta a la que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. Aquella que acababa de tirarse por aquel precipicio. La única que se quedó a salvo -y con una gran sonrisa-, fue la duda, si, se quedó allí, esperando su oportunidad para entrar en acción.

Se maldijo, ¿no pudo ser la primera en tirarse? Apretó con más fuerza aquel vaso que contenía aquella agua dulce. Todo estaba acabado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, alguien había tenido la intención de ir a visitarla. Sin saber cómo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, sin ganas, aburrida y sosa. No reparó en mirar quién era el que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Abrió seria, no esperaba visita y tampoco la necesitaba.

—He venido a ver qué tal estabas… —Habló aquella persona con su voz aburrida.

—Perfectamente. —Contestó tediosa—. Me va de perlas. —Acabó mientras volvía a su lugar de origen.

—Ha sido una pregunta tonta, lo reconozco…

—Y fuera de lugar… Como si no supieras cómo estoy o qué siento. Absurdo. —Finalizó de mala gana.

El silencio volvió a aquel salón no de gran dimensión, se notaba frialdad, rabia y pena, mucha pena. Cinco años eran demasiados, ¿qué haría si no podía disfrutar de la compañía de su compañera? Cierto era que no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, ni con ella ni con Chouji mas aquello fue fatal para los dos, si hubiese ido a buscarla o a pasar aquella tarde con ella, quizá todo sería distinto. No lo hizo, lo dejó pasar, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de aguantar a la problemática de su amiga. Dolía y mucho, no lo negaba.

Suspiró, ¿qué hacer ahora? Ino estaba cortante, sus palabras eran dolorosas y pese a haberla visto enfadada en muchas de las ocasiones en las que estaban juntos no iba a negar que aquella aura que la rodeaba era mucho más temerosa que otras que tuvo.

Se acercó a ella a la vez que le acariciaba el hombro derecho. No se atrevía a más.

—Han decidido que antes de que se ponga el sol debo estar preparada para marchar… —Su voz se rompía a medida que avanzaba— me parece demasiado rápido, demasiado… No me ha dado tiempo a asimilar la gran mayoría de cosas. Ni siquiera sé qué ha pasado. Es como estar en un estado de shock pero consciente de todo, sabes qué está pasando no obstante, no quieres aceptarlo, es duro y feo. Horrible.

—Lo sé. Es muy extraño, lo malo, es que…

—No quiero hablar del juicio. Ha pasado y al menos no moriré, tendré cinco años más de vida, lejos de esta pero al menos, la tengo asegurada por cinco años.

—No quiero que te vayas…

—Ni yo… Al menos, Kisho vendrá.

—¿Bueno o malo?

—Muy bueno. No estaré sola. Es algo de agradecer, creo que sin él, estaría ya en la sala de ejecuciones.

—Llevas razón, es de agradecer.

Le miró fijamente antes de preguntarle—: Shika, ¿por qué no te vienes? No soportaría estar lejos de nadie pero de ti…

Posó su dedo pulgar en sus labios. Era un momento que deseaba de verdad. Ahora era el momento, el que llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo.

—Entiendo… Yo tampoco podré soportar tu ausencia en estos cinco años. No viviré. Te necesito, a mi lado. Y no soporto la idea de que te vayas con Kisho. —Se fue acercando más y más a ella.

—Shika…

Sus labios estaban a punto de acercarse, era ahora el momento, sí, por fin tantos años de amistad habían dado sus frutos. Ellos, se amaban, eran correspondidos. Sus corazones latían con mucha fuerza, estaban compenetrados, necesitaban juntar sus labios, sentir la saliva de cada uno de los dos. Necesitaban sobrepasar aquella dura barrera, aquella que les había impedido ser algo más que "amigos". Era ahora o nunca. Sus labios se rozaron.

**· · · · ·**

Un cúmulo de nervios apareció entre sus pechos y se extendió por sus manos y piernas. No se podía levantar. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie.

—Era un sueño… —Susurró al borde del llanto. Algo se rompió dentro de sí, ¿por qué todo aquello?

Bajó su mirada al suelo, el agua estaba esparcida por aquel suelo color madera. Exclamó desganada algunas palabrotas. Estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Le daba miedo. No quería abrir, estaba insegura y si iba a ocurrir lo de su sueño.

Volvieron a llamar, ahora, con más fuerza. No quería abrir.

—¡Ino, soy yo, Kisho! —Habló mientras volvía a tocar.

Suspiró aliviada, al menos, lo del sueño no iba a ocurrir. Se levantó pesada intentando evitar tocar el suelo mojado por aquella agua.

No fue con mucha prisa y tampoco con mucha lentitud, ¿qué prisa había? Cierto que tenía hasta que el sol se escondiera de la luna mas aún así, este, estaba aún muy alto por ello, la prisa no corría.

Abrió con una sonrisa muy débil.

—He venido a ayudarte, seguro que necesitabas ayuda y bueno, no quiero dejarte sola en estos momentos.

—No hace falta… Aunque… ¿Me harías un favor? —Preguntó sin apartarse de la puerta.

—Dime.

—Quiero ver a Shika… No sé nada de él desde hace días, bastantes y bueno, quiero despedirme de él.

Suspiró— ¿por qué? Además, seguro que irá a la puerta con los demás para despedirse, ¿por qué no esperas?

—No te he pedido opinión, quiero verle pero si te va a molestar mucho, no te preocupes, vete que me sé su número de casa, puedo llamarle. Gracias. —Acabó mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

No tenía el humor para aquellas tonterías y tampoco quería imaginar una despedida con todos sus compañeros allí, en la puerta, que no, no lo aceptaba. Ella quería despedirse de uno en uno mas su tiempo no era tan extenso como para hacerlo pero de Shikamaru, ella quería despedirse de él lo mejor posible, quería que todo fuera más íntimo, necesitaba decirle las cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. ¿Cómo lo haría? No se lo diría por la cara, era demasiado y más aún después de lo que había sentido en el sueño.

—Le gusta las cartas… —Susurró cruzando los dedos. Sí, una carta, a ella le gustaba escribir cartas y siempre se las escribía cuando se marchaba a alguna misión con alguna otra persona que no fuera él. O cuando eran los cumpleaños, siempre recibía una carta de su parte y ella por el contrario, nunca recibía ninguna.

Se sentó en aquella silla tan incómoda que le regaló su padre, desde luego, aquel hombre no tenía ningún tipo de estilo para hacer regalos. Suspiró. El papel y la pluma.

* * *

Nada tenía sentido, incluso lo que la señora Tsunade había mencionado carecía de aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se fiara de Hayato y que en cambio siguieran soportando aquella situación? Incomprensible, cierta era la idea de que llegaba a tener más fuerza que la Hokage en mano militar mas de ahí a que la propia Hokage le temiera, era demasiado.

Divisó el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas. Su estómago se cerró, el día había pasado demasiado rápido y lo peor, no había podido ir a visitarla, no había podido ir a despedirse de ella y eso era lo que más le cabreaba ¿cómo era posible que la hubiesen retenido en su casa bajo suprema vigilancia? El rollo estaría más que a salvo desde que pasó ese tema. Negó.

Las palabras de Kisho volvieron a su mente, era injusto, aquel chiflado podía verla y en cambio, él no. Malo.

"_Ino se marchará a la madrugada, estará escoltada pero mira, ves y hazle unos signos, seguro que te verá, no podrás acercarte mucho a ella pero bueno… Algo es algo ¿no? No le falles. ¡Gracias, tío! ¡Cuídate!_"

Esperaba ansioso la llegada de la madrugada para despedirse de ella, algo le dejaba inseguro, sentía que había alguna mentira en sus palabras, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cuál era.

—Habrá que esperar a la media noche… —Se dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

—Es la hora, Ino. —Le repitió. Estaba cansado de esperar allí de pie, debían partir ya si no querían que el tribunal les derrumbara todo lo que había conseguido.

—Lo sé, no me lo repitas más… Es duro ¿sabes? —Acabó rompiendo a llorar.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco, debía consolarla, era normal su estado en aquella situación, tan rápida, apenas nadie podía ingerirla—. Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero es casi de noche, el sol se está apagando y debemos salir de aquí. Todos te están esperando allí, quieren verte por última vez hasta dentro de cinco años.

Se enjugó las lágrimas, cinco años eran mucho: cinco navidades sin poder celebrarlas con sus amigos y familia; cinco años en los que la confianza con todas aquellas personas se vería afectada, debilitándose día tras días, provocando una inseguridad; cinco años en los que todo cambiaría sin estar ella presente. Volvería con veinticinco años y cada uno habrá empezado a escoger su camino, cada persona conocida habrá tomado sus decisiones, aquellas que ella tendría que esperar a saber cuando volviera.

—En cinco años… —Susurró para finalizar su esquema mental de lo que serían aquellos años— muchos.

—Ino. —La volvió a llamar— Tendremos problemas, lo sabes, no lo hagas más difícil. Nos espera un día y medio. Por favor.

Asintió—. Vamos. Es la hora. —Habló para sí misma.

Salieron sin siquiera mirarse, el ambiente era demasiado cargado, ninguno de los dos querían salir de aquella villa, era sus vidas las que se encontraban encadenadas a ella, cada uno fue por su lado mas crecieron allí y allí se quedarían sus recuerdos, los sentimientos, las ganas de vivir algo nuevo, la forma de vivir. Todo volvería a ser distinto y aquello, no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió la mirada atrás, aquella casa quedaría abandonada, aquellas imágenes, cartas, recuerdos, risas, lágrimas… Absolutamente todo, se quedarían allí encerrados, cogiendo polvo y sintiéndose inservibles, sin vida, muertos.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al fijarse en la imagen de la mesita de la entrada, el antiguo equipo diez ya estaba a la mitad, dos de las cuatro personas, se habían marchado.

* * *

No comprendía aquella situación de su hija ¿por qué no iba a despedirse de Ino? Se suponía que ante todo eran las mejores amigas del mundo, tal y como decían de pequeñas, no obstante, aquella actitud triste y enfadada la hacía preocupar.

—Hija… —La llamó.

—Mamá… ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó sin dejar de mirar la imagen que se posaba entre las yemas de sus dedos.

—Ino… Se marcha, por cinco años ¿no irás a despedirte? Lo digo porque si fuera yo no dejaría pasar la…

—Calla. Sé qué hago. No creas que no me duele no ir a despedirme, ella es la única persona que sabe qué siento de verdad… —Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Sin su amiga, sin su confidente, aquellos años no tendrían sentido—. Mi mejor amiga se va… Es acusada de algo que nunca hizo, la conozco bien y sé que no lo haría nunca… Ahora sé qué sentía cuando me dijo que todo lo más importante de su vida se había marchitado. Sin amigos no eres nadie, sin ellos no sabes disfrutar del verdadero sentido de la vida, cuando sales, con ganas o sin, siempre acabas riéndote… —Cogió aire antes de proseguir— ahora sé qué es el verdadero valor de la amistad, ahora sí que siento la misma soledad que Ino cuando Asuma se marchó, entiendo su frialdad por fuera y su temor y soledad por dentro, sé por qué era ese comportamiento, Shikamaru es más que un amigo para Ino, él es el confidente y la persona que no quiere que se marche de su vida, él es el indicado para cuidarla y entenderla… En cambio, ella, ella es la indicada para saber cómo y qué siento, ella es la persona que me ha apoyado en todo, la que recurrió a mí cuando se dio cuenta de que "no valía para nada", me apenó su mirada e intenté cambiarlo, quise que se diera cuenta de que era muy importante para muchas personas. Si lo cree, aún no lo sé.

—Sakura…

—Mamá… Mamá… Me da miedo a que Ino me sustituya por alguna otra persona… —Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza, se sentía rota por dentro. ¿Qué haría sin su amiga?—. No quiero que alguien me sustituya, quiero ser aquella amiga a la que acude cuando tiene algún problema, quiero que siga pensando que seremos amigas por siempre, que me vea fuerte… No quiero llorar delante de ella cuando le dé el abrazo de despedida, es más, no quiero despedirme de ella…

—Sakura, hija, quiero que sepas algo —Se acercó a ella para acariciar su pelo rosado—: Ino no te sustituirá, sois amigas desde pequeñas, el Uchiha os hizo rivalizaros o eso creéis vosotras dos, él no os rivalizó, fuisteis vosotras dos, os pusisteis a prueba para ver quién de las dos caía en la trampa y abandonaba esta amistad. Creíais que el Uchiha era todo en vuestra vida, era un juego de niñas, un juego que no habéis sido capaces de superar. Tú sigues enamorada de ese chico e Ino, se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que sepas que os separaréis, lo haréis, necesitaréis olvidaros un poco de cada una para conseguir vuestras metas no significa pero que eso vaya a ser el final de vuestra amistad, para nada, os habéis estado poniendo metas para ver si eráis "amigas para toda la vida", ¿qué más da cinco años de separación? Piensa que se ha marchado a estudiar fuera de la villa y que volverá. Que está en una residencia privada… Hija, las amistades de verdad superan cualquier obstáculo, la situación de Ino es muy dura y creo que deberías despedirte, creo que deberías darle a entender todo el apoyo y toda la fe que tienes en ella. ¿Confías en ella?

Sus lágrimas no cesaron, imaginarse a Ino en una residencia privada no era mala idea mas su preocupación no sanaba.

—Confío en ella… Es mejor despedirse y decirle que a partir del uno de Enero de dentro de cinco años estaré yendo todos los días al portón y la esperaré llegar, los siete días a la semana, sin excepciones. Gracias, mamá. —Agradeció mientras se levantaba de su cama.

—No hay de qué, ahora corre, ves, se hará tarde. —Ordenó con una media sonrisa.

Salió de casa sin mirar atrás, el sol estaba ahogando sus últimos rayos de sol y eso significaba que ella debería de haber llegado ya al portón. Corrió con más fuerza, debía llegar como fuera posible.

* * *

El último abrazo fue cedido a su padre. No dejaba de temblar y tuvo que sacar las fuerzas suficientes para no llorar delante de sus padres y de los Akimichi. Le extrañó no ver a los Nara a parte de sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sinónimo de que lo más probable Shikamaru no se hubiese acordado de avisar a sus padres y este, se hubiese marchado a ver a su querida, aquella que alimentaba las bocas de las ancianas de la villa. Se enfadó, si Shikamaru se había olvidado de despedirse de ella significaba que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él y dejar de verle como algo más que un amigo. No valía la pena.

—Papá… Shika… —Sus palabras se ahogaron al ver cómo el mencionado levantaba los hombros confuso—. No vendrá. —Se dijo para sí.

—Es la hora, Ino. —Avisó sin sentimiento.

—Bueno… Es la hora de partir, jeje. —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—Hija, cuídate, y hazles callar a todos aquellos que han insistido en hacerte daño ¡qué no tienes culpa alguna, mi vida! —Gritó Noa al verla caminar.

Sonrió—. Lo haré mamá, lo haré por ti, lo prometo. ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió rápidamente— por favor, Kisho, no quiero seguir así.

—Bien, familia Yamanaka, les prometo cuidar de su princesa, les daré una carta escrita por ella misma para que sepan cómo está. ¡Cuídense! ¡Familia Akimichi, lo mismo! ¡Hasta dentro de cinco años!

Se paró en seco, debía dejar un recado—: ¡Mamá! —Gritó temblorosa—. Sé que Sakura no ha venido porque no se veía con fuerzas, llegará tarde, como siempre hace en las despedidas, dile, por favor, que nos volveremos a ver y que jamás, recuerda, jamás, dejará de ser mi mejor amiga, que no lo dude. Gracias.

—Lo haré. ¡Te quiero! —Sus lágrimas caían desconsoladas, ver a su hija partir sin voluntad propia no era lo que siempre había soñado mas sabía que estaría bien y que sería feliz.

Ahora era el momento de romper a llorar, ahora era cuando podía dejar ver su tristeza y su miedo a abandonar aquel lugar. Era el momento de soltar la frustración que tenía con Shikamaru por haberla dejado de lado, por haberla olvidado.

—Creo que le odio… —Habló.

Aquella despedida, tan fría finalizó, su vida estaba torcida y los sentimientos del revés, no le gustó nada de lo que había llevado aquel día, era feo. Horrible.

* * *

Llegó sin respiración y al ver aquel panorama, se dio cuenta de que todo había finalizado, Ino ya había partido hacia una nueva vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, vio un trozo de papel sostenido por una piedra. Lo cogió y lo leyó con su voz rota.

"_Sakura, Ino me ha dejado un recado, sé que en estos años no nos veremos, tus fuerzas serán nulas como para venir a visitar a los padres de tu mejor amiga sin que ella esté, pero quiero que sepas que Ino ha dicho (literalmente): "Dile, por favor, que nos volveremos a ver y que jamás, recuerda, jamás dejará de ser mi mejor amiga, que no lo dude." Las palabras de una hija no se olvidan fácilmente y sé que esta frase es muy importante para ti, por ello, te la dejo escrita al pie de la letra. No la olvides tú a ella, aunque sé de sobra que eso no pasará. Gracias por ayudarla a ser ninja médico, gracias por ayudarla en sus peores momentos, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ella. Y por favor, regaña a Shikamaru de mi parte por no haber acudido a su despedida, no sé tampoco si le veré. Un beso muy fuerte, Sakura.  
Atte.: Yamanaka Noa._"

—He llegado tarde… —Susurró mientras se tiraba al suelo—. He perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi amiga… Me siento… Sola…

* * *

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, eran las doce de la madrugada, la hora en la que vería a Ino por última vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba nervioso, algo no iba bien.

Llegó nervioso y sin frío. No había nadie, tan solo una silueta tumbada en medio del portón de la villa. Se acercó, respiró tranquilo al verla allí, eso significaba que había llegado temprano y que no era tarde.

—Sakura… ¿Qué tal? ¿No han llegado los padres de Ino aún? —Preguntó recobrando la respiración de siempre.

Se levantó sin ánimos y se cabreó al verle—. ¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Alimentando la curiosidad de las viejas de Konoha? ¡Joder! Cómo podía creer en ti Ino. ¡Eres de lo peor!

No, aquello no iba bien, había alguna confusión.

—Sakura… He venido a despedirme de Ino. Como tú. —Explicó arrascándose la cabeza, las mujeres eran mucho más problemáticas cuando se trataba de despedirse de alguien. Suspiró.

—Pues se te ha pasado la hora, como a mí. —Comentó mientras se volvía a tumbar en la nieve.

Se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué dices? Kisho me dijo que Ino partiría a la madrugada. —Algo dentro de sí empezó a hervir, aquel maldito bastardo te había engañado como a un loco.

—Mentira… Te has estado magreando con la de Suna y no quieres aceptar que no te has acordado.

—¡Qué no, joder! ¡Kisho me ha dicho que Ino se iba a la madrugada! Que iba a estar escoltada y que sólo podía verla desde lejos y… Joder.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que Kisho te ha mentido para que no te despidieras de Ino? —Preguntó sobresaltada.

—Se ve…

—Un trío. —Susurró a la vez que se volvía a tumbar en la fría nieve—. ¿Sabes? Ino estará súper enfadada, habrá pensado que no has ido a verla porque estabas con la otra. En resumen, Kisho ha conseguido lo que quería.

—Qué tranquila estás. —Habló enfadado.

—En absoluto, estoy sufriendo una crisis emocional… Mi mejor amiga se ha ido…

—No me digas…

Sintió desvanecerse, así que esa era la mentira que había notado en las palabras de Kisho, para él, aquello era una guerra, los sentimientos de Ino eran lo que le importaba. Ahora empezaba a atar cabos, Kisho se había empeñado en ayudarla tanto para poder atraerla más a él.

Se apoyó en la columna izquierda del portón. Sintió que de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas mas no lloraría, Ino elegiría a quién quería, era decisión de ella pese a sus deseos y a sus temores, él ya tenía mucha guerra perdida.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Daga Uchiha: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por tu review! De veras que te lo agradezco, ya sabes que me gusta saber qué os parece y si lo estoy haciendo bien, tus palabras, me ayudan. ¡Jajá! Celos, morbosa como yo ¿eh? Jajá, bueno, sé muy bien lo que va a pasar pero como debes saber, no puedo decir nada, ¡se me olvida justo cuando tengo que responder a vuestros reviews! Jajá. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? Te aseguro que si por él fuese, Ino no tendría que estar pasando por nada de esto, pero bueno, ¡tiempo al tiempo! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Te lo digo en serio. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

**~ShikaIno por 100pre: **¡Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! Jajá, ¿en serio parece que sé tanto sobre el tema? Eso me ha alegrado, de verdad, me hace verme mucho más preparada para la carrera. ¡Gracias, mil millones de gracias! Jajá, Kisho va a ser el tercero en discordia, drama con trío, mm... nunca lo había imaginado, ¡no está mal! Jajá. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Un beso.

**~Ellie-Kino: **¡Hola, Ellie! ¿Qué tal? Como siempre, ¡gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review con lo que piensas! No hay cosa más gratificante que verte dudar sobre todo, muaja, además, es divertido ver como te comes la cabeza tú sola, te lo digo muy en serio, jajá. Aix, estuve pensando y tienes razón, Ellie, Inoichi e Ino son tan tiernos cuando están juntos, debería verse mucho más la relación padre e hija (así podré hacerles más daño, muaja). Te repito, y soy muy cabezota así que no me cansaré de decirlo y hacerlo, ¡se me olvidan todas las cosas cuando me habláis del fic! No sé qué pasará en este futuro incierto, ¿final feliz, trágico? ¡Emoción! Jajá. No sé qué decirte, Ellie, te vuelvo a agradecer tu apoyo y sobre todo, el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de haberte conocido, creo (y te lo dije), que eres uno de los mayores apoyos que tengo aquí. ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso enorme!

**~pilar: **¡Hola, pilar! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por dejarme tus reviews! Siempre leo algo de ti y eso me hace feliz, de todo corazón. Me he reído con tu comentario, "_la historia está rara_" me ha gustado y con ello, ¿has querido decir que también está en un laberinto y que no sabéis por dónde iré? Por que si me afirmas esta pregunta, te aseguro que lo que he querido conseguir, se verá cumplido, jajá. Haruka y Kisho... Jajá, supongo que se nos hace algo raro ver a nuevas personas frente a los que ya conocemos. Pero me gusta saber qué no sabéis qué estoy planeando y como tal, me gusta. Jajá. ¡Gracias, pilar por tu review! Y gracias por todo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

**~Mitsuki: **¡Hola, Mitski, qué tal! ¡Jajá! ¡Bien! Alguien aprueba mi maldad, creo que es algo inevitable en mí, jajá. ¡Aix, muchísimas gracias por tu review! Ya sabes que me hace mucha ilusión cuando leo sobre ti. ¡Jajá! ¿A los tríos ficticios son lo mejor? Imagina, KishoInoShika (no queda del todo feo ¿eh?) Bueno, creo que eso está más que cantado, pero alguna que otra sorpresa os tengo preparada. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Ya sabes que te agradezco que desde "_Dos Meses_" hayas estado escribiéndome, te estoy completamente agradecida, siempre hay que mejorar en algo y gracias a todas las personas que me escriben sé dónde tengo que mejorar y donde no. 5 años, lo sé, muchos pero se me apeteció tantos, jajá. ¡Un beso enorme, Mitsuki! Espero que volvamos a vernos.

**~Kassumii-chan: **¡Hermana de mi corazón! ¡Aix, cielo mío! Me encantas, me encanta que te molestes en darme tanto apoyo y en dejarme tu forma de ver cómo va el fic, ¡además, ya estás al corriente de lo que pasa y yo en el prólogo! Así que por ti es por lo que me he dado más prisa, si, si, por ti, porque he creido que es una manera de agradecerte el fic que me dedicaste (precioso, hermana, te juro que me encanta). Así que me dije: "_Rocío está esperando a que suba antes de que finalice la semana, no puedo hacerla esperar ¡y qué menos! con todo ese apoyo que me está brindando con mis ilusiones. ¡Por mi hermana!_" Así que en dos tardes y una madrugada (hoy), contesto a los maravillosos reviews que me dejáis y subo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que no tarde para el próximo, mi cabeza debe despejarse. ¡Jajá! ¿Qué dices, Rocío? Jajá, debes saber que cada una tiene su estilo personal a la hora de escribir, me encanta el tuyo, y como te dije, que no te de vergüenza, que ya sabes qué se pierde... Y que sepas que todas las personas que escribimos debemos mejorar, creo además que nunca se es demasiado bueno en nada, siempre hay algo que aprendes nuevo o que descubres, es así, la vida no es perfecta y bueno... Lo dejo que me voy por las ramas. Tengo que confesarte que no he empezado el SasuInoShika, pero sabes que lo leeré, es simplemente que me está costando la vida, ¡pero ahí estaré, no lo dudes! Un besazo, hermana, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Y daros las gracias a todas las personas que os molestáis en leer mi fic, ya sabéis que me gustaría saber qué pensáis sobre él y saber qué tal voy yendo, es por eso que me gustaría saber qué pensáis. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y perdones por haber tardado en subir, espero que para el próximo no sea tan tardío. ¡Muchos besos!


	6. El error que mata

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Gracias a todas por la espera, siento tardar tanto pero me está costando (y encima tengo acoso por cierta persona...) así que bueno, ahora empiezo a sentir que mis fuerzas vuelven y si todo va bien, puede que no tarde demasiado en volver a subir otro capítulo.  
¡Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejáis reviews! Muchas gracias, de verdad lo digo, ya sabéis que me gustaría saber lo que pensáis más que nada por qué si voy bien o mal, y si tengo que mejorar o no (aunque nunca se es demasiado bueno en nada, es mi idea). ¡Así que gracias!  
No os quiero aburrir demasiado, ¡espero que os guste! ¡Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

~_Esperanza de Vida_~

CAPÍTULO 6: _El error que mata_

Ni el calor de la chimenea era capaz de calentar su frío corazón, era inerte como si sus ganas, sus fuerzas y demás hubiesen desaparecido con la rubia. Sentía que sus latidos iban debilitándose por cada recuerdo de los dos juntos, como si estuviesen envenenados, sentía a la perfección como el recuerdo viajaba por su cuerpo partiendo y desangrando cada vena que estuviera ante su camino. Y de nada le servía quejarse y maldecirse ella ya no estaba y por mucho que quisiera aceptarlo, se había marchado había perdido una gran batalla ¿cuántos fueron los momentos a solas junto a ella? Muchos, demasiados incluso. Apenas empezaba a relajarse cuando sentía que otro recuerdo a su lado volvía a atacarle en su sien, sin reparo, como un castigo como si el error comenzase a matar.

Su mirada perdida seguía posada en aquel cristal que se había nublado ante la diferencia de temperatura. Masculló algo, deseaba ansioso que el timbre le molestara, ansiaba verla arrogante y mandona, sentir sus puños en su cabeza, escuchar sus gritos. Suspiró, no había pasado ni un día y ya la deseaba ver de nuevo, escucharla y acariciarla por error. Caricias que sabían a poco o a nada de las cuales, le hacía ver un mundo nuevo, le hacía sentir sensaciones que ninguna otra hubiese podido hacerle sentir. ¿Por qué el destino les había hecho eso? ¿Había respuesta a caso? La idea no aparecía y sin ella, poco podía llegar a descubrir.

Buscaba una solución rápida para que todo aquello acabase, Ino era inocente, la cual cosa todo el mundo tenía claro mas, si tan claro estaba el asunto ¿por cuál razón Ino seguía exiliada? ¿Hayato había convencido a todo el tribunal? ¿Y la señora Tsunade? Era un enredo, las preguntas no se formulaban y las respuestas ardían. ¿Qué camino tenía que escoger? ¿Debería ir a verla y decirle cuán la amaba y exiliarse así con ella? No podía, Kisho había conseguido que no la matasen aunque su jugada hubiese sido fea y sucia mas agradecía que ella estuviera bien. El corazón desapareció, ¿dónde había ido? El nombre de Kisho hacía que el corazón muriese, su nombre estaba ligado a besos, caricias, desnudez, sexo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que el ansiaba hacer con ella estaba ligado con aquel psicólogo.

Se rascó el pelo con fuerza no aguantaba más, Ino debería de haber sido suya; él mismo debía de haber dejado aquella cobardía de lado y Kisho era psicólogo y entendía el comportamiento y la mente humana. Cuanto más tiempo desperdiciaba en imaginar a ese tipo más furioso se volvía.

Cerró sus ojos, quería vivir un momento, iluso e imaginario pero que sólo tuviera que ver con ellos dos: Ino y él mismo. Sonrió de medio lado, ¿qué bonita escena podía imaginar: dramática, de comedia, de terror, erótica, psicológica...? Ni idea, tan sólo había que dejar los ojos cerrados y la mente imaginaría.

* * *

El aullido del lobo hizo que saliera de su trance con fuerza, le aterraba escucharlos, decían que si escuchas a un lobo aullar es sinónimo de malos augurios, no creía mucho en esas cosas pero no negaba que había cada cual que sí que la hacía dudar de su verdad. El lobo aullaba muchísimo y no paraba. El suelo no era visible y ya tenía las rodillas y las manos llenas de rasguños. Se sentía muy absurda, él no se había caído en ninguna sola vez, en cambio, ella había tenido que ser socorrida por el mismo Kisho. Su ayuda era de agradecer pero le incomodaba en demasía, sentía que sus dedos rozaban más su piel y que la duración del socorro era más larga y pausada, como disfrutando de un momento realmente íntimo. Nunca imaginó sentir algo así, había estado con chicos, sí pero no había dejado que ninguno llegara a más quizá porque no era tan adulta como ella llegó a creer mas ahora, tenía veinte años, era el momento de empezar a sentir sensaciones nuevas y sin supervisión de su padre, ahora debía empezar a conocer un mundo que era casi inexistente para ella. Una duda le azotó con fuerza dejándola aturdida: "¿Shikamaru mantenía su virginidad?" Negó con fuerza bruta, ¿a qué se preguntaba eso? Él era un hombre libre, tenía su misma edad, aunque él no saliese tanto como hacía ella se pasaba muchas noches en la casa de Temari. Su corazón empezó a llenarse de amargura, no, Shikamaru era muy cobarde y si él no estaba seguro, no iba a mantener relaciones con nadie para más información, no parecía haber cambiado mucho y su felicidad era monótona, como todos los días. Sus dudas debían desaparecer.

—Kisho. —Le llamó avergonzada escuchando un ligero "¿mm?"—. Es que sé que parecerá pervertido pero… ¿Crees que…? Dios… —Se susurró— Digo, ¿cómo se nota…? ¡JAJÁ! Nada, nada, es absurdo, nada sin importancia… Una locura. —Carcajeó nerviosa. ¡Le daba igual si mantenía o no su virginidad!

Sintió algo frío volver a abrazarla en mitad de aquella oscura y espesa noche.

—Au. —Gritó sin más. Otra vez volvió a caer.

—¡Ino! —La llamó nervioso— ¿de nuevo has caído?

Rió con ganas—. ¡Qué va! Me he tirado… —Buscó una escusa para no parecer idiota, ¿qué estaría pensando en aquellos momentos de ella?—. Es que he pensado que el viaje se estaba haciendo monótono y aburrido y he pensado: "¡Por qué no caerme!" y así lo he hecho. Jajá.

Negó sonriente—: Ino, soy psicólogo, tu voz es nerviosa, tus manos tiemblan y la herida de tu pierna vuelve a sangrar. —Habló alegre.

Suspiró frustrada, había quedado como una completa idiota—. He quedado como una idiota… —Habló sin mirarle.

—Eso me gusta, te hace muy especial. —Le susurró a la vez que acariciaba su mentón con cariño.

Sintió sonrojarse al notar la incomodidad volver a invadirla—. Kisho… —Susurró sin poder decir más—. ¿Te gus…? —No pudo hablar más, el dedo índice de él ya la había callado y su reacción fue simple, lamió su yema con cuidado. Quería probarla.

—Mucho. —Fue su respuesta al lanzarse a sus labios. Necesitaba sentirla.

El beso fue una mezcla de sensaciones, le pareció dulce y no tardó en volverse salvaje, la timidez les abrazó al sentir sus lenguas pero después se volvieron atrevidas y de aquel dulzor todo volvió a amargarse cuando las dos bocas se separaron la una de la otra.

La distancia entre los dos no era demasiada podían sentir cuán de agitada era la respiración del uno y del otro, cuánto se deseaban volver a juntarse.

Quería llegar más lejos, el beso le llenó pero quería llegar a más, sentir que aquella mujer era la suya, con la que debía pasar el resto de su vida. Bajó su mano izquierda hasta llegar a su pecho, era tan redondo, tan firme que sus ganas aumentaron al acariciarlo. Lo apretó con fuerza, notando como el cuerpo de la rubia se erguía con fuerza y su mano se posaba en la de él.

Entre gemidos pudo agarrar su mano—. No, Kisho, por favor. —Aquello no era lo que ella deseaba, iba muy rápido.

La soltó sobresaltado se había equivocado y la había tocado de más, se le había ido el control de su cuerpo—. L-lo siento, Ino, te lo juro, no quería, no sé qué me ha pasado, te ruego que me perdones. —Habló serio y nervioso, la amaba y no quería perderla por un desliz.

Negó con debilidad—. No te preocupes, no lo tendré en cuenta. Además, a los dos se nos ha ido la situación de las manos, el juicio, el viaje, los nervios… Todo ha influido, tú que eres psicólogo lo entenderás ¿no? —Habló comprensiva.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, no tenía derecho a hacerte eso.

Le acarició la mejilla—. Olvídalo, ¿vale?

Asintió—. Será mejor que me centre en la herida.

Carcajeó nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Se sentía excitada y con ganas de volver a sentir su mano apretar su seno mas todo aquello no estaba bien, estaba enamorada de Shikamaru y él era el que había ocupado sus sueños desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Debía darle más importancia a aquella bochornosa situación o era mejor dejarla en un error? Se sentía morir, confundida, era como que no quería estar en aquel lugar. Si Kisho no hubiese aparecido no sentiría que todo iba mal.

* * *

Perdió la tarde entera sumiso en un sueño que le hizo desaparecer ante la cruel realidad. Soñó que todo acabó, que el juicio terminó y que aquellos cinco años de exilio eran recuperados mediante besos, caricias y sentimientos ocultos. Kisho desaparecía de aquella realidad imaginaria y Hayato, ese sí que le esperaba un destino cruel y eterno. Pese a ser un sueño que le hizo olvidarse de la ausencia de Ino, supo que no había nada revelador en el, simplemente acabó todo, como un libro que te deja sin más sin ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción, acabó.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, su madre ya había llegado y no llegaba sola pues hablaba amablemente, así que sería un compañero o el único amigo que le quedaba, Chouji.

—Pasa, seguro que está holgazaneando en el salón. —La escuchó hablar mientras se asomaba—. Acerté, ahí está. Pasa, esta es tu casa.

—Gracias, seño… Digo, Yoshino. —Se corrigió al ver la fulminante mirada de la madre de su mejor amigo.

Se colocó en el sofá arrascándose los ojos—. Hola, Chouji. —Saludó sin girarse.

—¿Cómo estás?

Levantó los hombros antes de comenzar el cuestionario que venía a no mucho tardar. Estaba agobiado—. No muy bien. —Contestó secamente— me cuesta imaginar que no la veré en cinco años.

No supo qué hacer, ¿le cortaba o le dejaba proseguir? Se había vuelto una persona algo arisca a los demás desde que empezó a juntarse con Temari, lo negaba no obstante, todo el mundo sabía que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Le dolía. Le dolía imaginar que la verdad estaba amagada antes las palabras apenadas de la rubia y a la misma vez, enfadadas.

Suspiró interiormente, no siempre estuvo con ella desde que empezó a salir con Kokomi se había olvidado de ella por completo, las notas en su escritorio fueron ignoradas por completo y las miradas tristes también. Él se había intentado apartar de ella por miedo a que fuera capaz de estropear alguna cita o incluso, su propia relación, todo debía de ser supervisado, agobiaba a las personas con sus preguntas y sus sandeces y lo que más temía era la idea de que no le gustara aquella mujer que le estaba haciendo feliz, Kokomi.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando y siento mucha angustia por todo lo que le hice pasar, Shikamaru, me he dado cuenta de que he intentado deshacerme de ella…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Cómo? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, ¿qué quería decir Chouji con aquello de que ha intentado deshacerse de ella?

—Llevo casi un mes y medio saliendo con una chica… —Bajó la mirada, el sonrojo empezó a aparecer—. Y temía a que ella fuera capaz de meter la pata en algo… Ya sabes cómo es Ino, tan… tan metida en todo, quiere controlarlo todo y a veces me gustaría equivocarme por mí mismo.

—¿Lo sabe?

—¿El qué?

—Que tienes novia, bobo.

—No. —No podía levantar la cabeza, era demasiada vergüenza y empezaba a aplastarle.

Suspiró—. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Chouji? —Preguntó al aire—. Ahora he podido unir una pieza del puzle: Hayato me comentó que Ino no estaba pasando por buenos momentos, que si sabía algo. Le contesté que no, por supuesto y ahora… Descubro ciertas cosas. Chouji, ¿qué piensas de mí sobre estos últimos meses? Mm… mejor, sobre este mes.

Meditó antes de hablar, no quería herir a su compañero mas según qué cosas podían llegar a parecerle hirientes así que preferiría mentir para que no se incomodara.

—No lo haré, quiero que seas sincero. Mira, si eres sincero podré ir uniendo piezas y piezas, hasta que quede el puzle completo y pueda sacar a Ino de todo este embrollo. ¿Comprendes? —Posó sus brazos en sus rodillas y no apartó la mirada de su amigo. No entendía nada y tampoco lo había comprendido. Masculló algo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cuál es la unión? —Preguntó tembloroso.

Sonrió—. Si es verdad que Ino no estaba pasando por buenos momentos podría darse el caso de que tú y yo fuésemos uno de sus problemas, los dos la hemos dejado de lado: tú por estar con tú pareja y yo por tener que hacer los preparativos del cumpleaños del Kazekage y las misiones que me encomendaban.

Asintió antes de volver a hablar—: Vale, imagina que se llegase a dar el caso de que nosotros somos uno de los causantes de que Ino no se encontraba en su mejor momento, se sentía sola pero aún así, tenía a Sakura y a Kisho, que son grandes amigos también. No encaja, has errado.

—No. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir con su teoría—. Me falta saber qué ha podido pasar entre Sakura e Ino, son amigas pero sus peleas… Ya las conoces.

Cogió aire con fuerza, no entendía qué planeaba Shikamaru y mucho menos por qué camino quería ir. Tenía que saberlo y descubrirlo, Shikamaru se podía meter en serios problemas si se metía demasiado en este asunto.

—Shikamaru, deja que te dé un consejo: llévate cuidado, deja este tema a manos de la señora Tsunade, es duro pero volverá en cinco años y entonces nos reuniremos y aclararemos las cosas, te lo aseguro. Temo, te estás volcando de más y no quiero que vayas a empeorarlo todo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Chouji? —Le cortó con brusquedad—. ¿Te estás escuchando? Joder, antes eras capaz de perder la vida por salvar a un amigo o a algún compañero ¿y ahora? Me estás pidiendo que la deje de lado, que deje este tema a las manos de Dios ¿eso pides? —Se levantó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No. Pido que no hagas de esto tu vida, te conozco desde pequeños y sé cómo eres, Shikamaru, Ino lo es todo para ti y la has perdido. Te culpas, tal y como lo haces cada día con la muerte de Asuma, no dejas de martirizarte y no eres feliz, por eso nunca te has atrevido decirle nada a Ino por la razón de que si tú no eres feliz ella no será feliz contigo, sin embargo, dime Shikamaru ¿has pensado en si Ino quería ayudarte o simplemente le has cerrado las puertas como has hecho con todos? —Se levantó y repitió los mismos movimientos que su amigo, fue una acusación dura que le había herido, él también haría lo que fuera por su amiga pero no quería estropearlo todo por una obsesión—. Me tengo que ir, por favor, piensa en todo lo que te he dicho, no te obsesiones, ella estará bien con Kisho. —Se despidió al abandonar el salón.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel salón se había teñido de negro, no había vida y tampoco ningún rastro de felicidad ¿dónde había ido? ¿Se había marchado con Chouji?

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá—. Y una mierda… —Susurró a la vez que levantaba la vista para observar a su padre bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

Miró asombrada el lugar en el que iba a ser su hogar durante los próximos cinco años –idea que realmente la aterraba-. La casa era preciosa, estaba rodeaba por un lago cristalino, decorado por anémonas y plantas acuáticas de diversos lugares; los peces avivaban el hermoso lago con sus colores rebosantes. El puente daba acceso a la entrada de la casa. El bosque y la tranquilidad del lugar daban a cumplir el sueño de cualquier mujer afortunada, era casi como la casa de sus sueños.

Su sonrisa no podía apagarse pese a la tormenta que había encima de ellos. Era precioso.

—¿Te gusta? —Escuchó que le preguntaba su acompañante.

—Es preciosa, Kisho, mira qué ventanales, te deja disfrutar del bosque y del lago. El color de la casa es precioso y junto a la oscuridad que proporcionan estas nubes… ¡Es como la casa con la que sueña cada mujer cuando es niña! —Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra, a partir de ahora y durante cinco años, ésta también será tu casa. Lo malo, si así lo ves, es que son pocas las veces en las que sale el sol.

Carcajeó—. Eso no quita su belleza.

Sonrió de medio lado— Eso me halaga.

Se giró para verle, era guapo, había comenzado a ver en él algo que no había sido capaz de ver antes. Sentía lo mismo que empezó a sentir cuando descubrió –o eso creyó- que Shikamaru era el hombre de su vida.

—Gracias. —Le susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo gracias.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Daga Uchiha: **¡Hola, guapa, ¿qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, ya sabes que me ayuda mucho a saber qué tal va todo. Jajá, ¿sabes? Al principio sí que tenía planeado que Sakura sí que llegara a ver a Ino pero me va más el drama y así que pensé que les haría sufrir un poquito, sólo añadí que Ino conocía bien bien a Sakura y así quedó. Pero bueno, supongo que a veces, ser tan dramática me lleva a hacer cosas sin sentido, jajá. ¡Muchas gracias, Daga! Me alegra saber que te tomaste la molestia de escribirme y de leer. ¡Te lo agradezco! Nos vemos.

**~ShikaIno por 100pre: **¡Hola, Ino (si así me va mejor, jajá, ¡gracias!)! ¿Qué tal te va todo? Jajá, me he dado cuenta de que los tríos cuando una escribe se ven mucho más morboso que cuando una los lee, o al menos para mí. No sé a qué a venido eso, supongo que me dejo llevar por mis dedos, jajá. ¡Gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu opinión, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Jajá, ¿cómo influirán estos cinco años entre nuestro protagonistas, eeh? Es una surprise, así que imagina cualquier cosa, suelo dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que pillo a la gente y ya no saben por dónde voy a tirar (aunque lo mismo me equivoco). Y sobre Shikamaru, jajá, sí, es cierto, está algo torpe pero aún no hay grandes pruebas ni nada por ese estilo así que ya se verá. Jajá, ¡gracias de nuevo! Un beso muy fuerte, ¡nos vemos!

**~Kasumii-chan: **¡Hola, Rocío de mi corazón! ¿Qué tal estás, hermana? Jajá, gracias por molestarte en leerme y en escribirme, ya sabes que me hace mucha ilusión leerte (yo pronto comenzaré tu fic, creo que las aguas están volviendo a su cauce así que estoy más motivada, ¡emocionante! Jajá, me ha encantado cuando me has dicho lo del pañuelito, la verdad es que me gusta liaros, beso, sí pero en sueños jajá, ¡guai! Ya sabes, así soy (¡recuerda, no debes copiarme en todo! Cuando haya algo interesante debes contármelo ¡cómo hermana mayor te lo ordeno! Jajá). Sí, le he pillado el gusto a los tríos (¿lo has notado?) no sé, sé que será de lo más emocionante, esos celos, esa rabia... ¡Aix, qué guai! Jajá. ¿Comas de más? Puede ser, soy malísima para los puntos y las comas, me entreno leyendo y demás pero me cuesta la vida poder colocarlas medio bien, ¡pero gracias eso me ayuda a tenerlas más en cuenta! Te quiero, hermana. Un beso enorme.

**~Eiko Hiwatari: **¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, ya sabes que me ayuda a saber qué tal va todo! Te lo agradezco de veras. ¡Mil gracias! Un beso muy fuerte. ¡Nos vemos!

**~pilar: **¡Hola, pilar ¿qué tal? ¡Gracias por tu review! Me gustó mucho lo que me escribiste, ¿qué hará Kisho en esto cinco años...? Jajá, no sé, no me acuerdo... ¡Qué problemón! Ya sabes que si me acordase te lo contaría ¡pero no logro acordarme, jajá! Sí, cierto, creo que quise jugar bastante con Shikamaru, aunque acepto que en los primeros capítulos Ino ha sido la voz cantante pero ya dije que ya empezarán a aparecer más. Sí, las dudas de Sakura le hicieron pasar mala jugada pero pensé que iría bien para un reencuentro, no sé, es como demasiado tiempo y encima, sin despedida pero ya veré que se me ocurre quise añadir ese elemento. Además, también quise ponerle el énfasi en la relación de las dos, se conocen muy bien y no sé, quise añadirlo. Jajá. Pobre, menudo textaco que te he soltado, lo siento, ya sabes que en cuanto mis dedos cogen velocidad... ¡Gracias por todo, pilar, te estoy muy agradecida! Un beso enorme. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**~Mitsuki Tsukiomi: **¡Hola, guapa ¿qué tal todo? Jajá, ¡gracias por tu review! Primero quiero decirte que he visto que has subido capítulo nuevo, no he tenido mucha inspiración pero me pasaré a leerlo, ¡estoy ansiosa! Así que esèra un review mío que llegará, jajá. ¿Qué pasará en estos cinco años con Kisho e Ino? ¡Qué emoción! Jajá, me encanta la intriga jajá. Me hizo gracia tu review, sobre todo eso de: "Insiste y insiste" jajá. ¡Gracias de nuevo por molestarte en escribirme, en serio lo digo! Un beso muy fuerte, ¡nos vemos pronto!

**~Ellie-Kino: **¡Hola, jajá! ¿Cómo llamarte, tardona, modesta, creída, acosadora...? ¡No sé! Podría ponerte taaaaaaantos adjetivos que no sé por cuál empezar, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si eliges uno? Jajá, es broma (...). Sí, claro ahora ya sabes tooooda la trama ¿no es así? Bueno, me alegra saber que tengo una... Aix, sí, una cualidad sobre humana que hace que la gente empiece a sospechar y se quede en un callejón sin salida hasta que no vean el final, ¿emocionante, a que sí? Jajá, en mi cabeza suena súper bien, luego veremos la práctica. ¡Aix, Ellie! Estoy súper contenta, noto que las aguas han vuelto a su cauce y con ello, ¡mi inspiración! Sí, al final volví a reescribir así que en dos días he finalizado. ¿Has visto? He estado picantona ¿eeeh? Jajá, aix, es que no sé, me sentí con fuerzas y seguridad, jajá. ¡Gracias, Ellie por escribirme! Yo ni me tomaré la molestia en contestar todo el cuestionario que me has dejado, ya sabes, diversos factores, pérdida de memoria y contrato de silencio, si no, muerte. Así que puedes seguir intentándolo que no voy a seguir venerándote más, jajá. ¡Un beso enorme! Nos vemos pronto.


	7. Lejanía

¡Buenas a todas y todos! Después me medio siglo y con un poco de tiempo para dedicármelo a mí misma: ¡he vuelto a escribir y a aparecer por estos lares! Siento muchísimo la espera tan larga pero estoy en un curso en el que me lo juego todo, mi acceso a la universidad y con ello, mi comienzo de carrera. Pero no quiero aburriros con toda mi historia.  
Primero de todo: **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** ya sabéis lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca. Entonces pensé: creo que va siendo hora de escribir y subir un nuevo capítulo ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo en el día de reyes? No sé si por latinoamérica tenéis la misma costumbre pero aquí sí, jajá. Así que creo que es una buena ocasión para subir el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de críticas si está bien, mal, horrible, perfecto, si es muy lento... De todo. Porque sois vosotras y vosotros los que me ayudáis a superarme a mí misma y me enseñáis a aprender así que como siempre: os agradecería vuestra opinión para crecer como escritora. ¡Mil gracias!  
También decir (no puedo ausentarme tanto...) que estoy muy contenta porque he visto a mucha gente nueva escribiendo y todo eso. No he podido leer fics ni nada así que no he comentado, pero en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, me dedicaré a ello. ¡Por ello, bienvenidas!  
Para acabar: no sé cuándo volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo, mil perdones pero como os he comentado el curso tiene lo suyo y con ello, mi tiempo y mi inspiración. Lo siento. ¡Pero acabaré el fic sí o sí!  
¡**Gracias por leerme y por apoyarme**! De todo corazón lo digo. Y quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona que el otro día me escribió y veo oportuno el momento de dedicarle algo por su apoyo. Con todo mi cariño, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, **pilar**.  
¡Un beso muy fuerte y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

~_Esperanza de Vida_~

CAPÍTULO 7: Lejanía

Los golpes suaves que aquellas gotas cristalinas provocaban al estrellarse contra el cristal de su habitación hicieron que su sueño —del cual ya no recordaba nada— se desintegrara al mismo compás que sus ojos se abrían poco a poco. Aquel tiempo la hipnotizaba y la dejaba en el Olimpo, en Konoha, las lluvias no eran muy abundantes la gran mayoría del año podría ser un lugar resplandeciente y soleado. A ella, aquel tiempo, la aburría. Siguió inmovilizada bajo aquellas gordas sábanas que la protegía del frío externo. Suspiró melancólica ¿no podía ser siempre la vida así? Despreocupada y con mucho tiempo para disfrutar de lo que realmente deseaba uno. No, todo era al revés: poco tiempo para disfrutar de lo que más te agrada y mucho tiempo para hacer el trabajo para los demás. Cerró los ojos, quería sentir más fuerte el sonido de aquellas gotas que torturaban al cristal.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro, ella los elegía mas ninguno le proporcionaba sentido alguno. Unos trataban de un chico que conocería en una tienda, hablarían y de ahí, una relación saldría. No le gustó. El próximo era parecido con el mínimo cambio de que el protagonista era Kisho, aquella idea hizo que una media sonrisa se posara en su cara, ¿cómo definir a Kisho? Por mucho que ella quisiera no iba a poder encontrarle ese punto que hacía que todo fuese "bien", simple. Aquel, le gustó.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas frustrada ¿y Shikamaru? Siempre había pensado en él cada día que se levantaba, él le daba una especie de satisfacción que nadie le podía apartar. Shikamaru era una calma, calma que se vio rota ante la aparición de Kisho. No estaba asustada, Shikamaru nunca le dio a ver que pudiese haber otra cosa entre ellos que no fuera amistad y como tal, así quedaría todo aquello: en amigos.

De un salto la cama quedó atrás, ya no quería seguir allí. Se asomó a la ventana y observó como aquellos pececillos bailaban esquivando las ondas de las gotas al fusionarse en aquel rio. Levantó la mirada y la perdió en el extenso bosque, era precioso, sin duda alguna ella iba a pasar grandes momentos en aquel lugar, le encantaría perderse allí buscando flores nuevas, descubriendo otro tipo de vida. Fascinante.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó.

—Perdone, señorita Yamanaka, vine a decirle que el desayuno ya está preparado, el señor le espera. —Mencionó la criada de la casa. Era simpática y siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, era morenita de piel y sus ojos marrones a conjunto; su pelo era rizado, atado en un moño.

—Oh, gracias, Yuka, ya bajo. —Anunció al verla marcharse.

Se dirigió a la abultada maleta no sabía qué ponerse y eso que era su primer día. Quiso pensar no obstante, las prisas hicieron que sus ideas se desmoronaran. Gruñó, quería estar hermosa, siempre quería estarlo pero con Kisho… Él era otra historia y quería dejarle boquiabierto con su silueta.

—_Ya estás de nuevo, ¿no te das cuenta? Eres superficial, siempre preocupándote de qué dirán los demás o si esto le gustará o no… Me parece absurdo y aburrido… Eres como eres, si te quieren bien y si no, también. Pero bah, no lo entenderás nunca sigues siendo tan infantil…_

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ¿cómo lo haría ante la ausencia de aquella persona que mejor la conocía? Las dudas empezaron a comérsela ya se había dado cuenta de su dependencia, con Shikamaru todo iba bien y no era cierto, junto a él lo único que sucedía era que Shikamaru llevaba al mando la situación. Por mucho que ella dijera que estaba bien y que había sido gracias a ella. No, estaba equivocada, Shikamaru la había protegido en todo momento, siempre a su lado y prohibiéndole según qué cosas para que no la afectaran en su salud. Apretó la camisa violeta con más fuerza. Se sintió estúpida, no era amor era pura dependencia hacia su amigo: seguridad, fuerza, ayuda, cariño, hombro para llorar, sobrellevar las situaciones… Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido por él.

—No le amo… —Susurró mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, ¿quiso obligarse a hacerlo? Sintió el miedo abrazarla junto a la inseguridad. Lo que empezó bien, estaba empezando a ir mal.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin duda alguna la ausencia de su amigo la estaba haciendo flaquear. Quiso salir corriendo hacia Konoha y reencontrarse con sus padres, con Sakura, con su grupo, con todos. Deseaba poder ir con ellos a pasear y hablar de lo que habían hecho en dos días. Sonrío triste mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas la idea de los cinco años lejos de todos la destrozaba. Fue en aquel momento cuando se acordó de su sensei y de su ayuda, anhelaba volver a sentirse útil. Su llanto fue a más no quería estar allí por muy bueno que fuese Kisho, su vida ya había dejado de ser suya y había comenzado a formar parte del destino.

* * *

Sintió la pesadez en sus ojos, no había dormido nada y le agotaba la ausencia de su hija. Quería solucionar todo ese problema que había comenzado, quería traerla de vuelta con ella y demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados, que su niña era un cielo y que nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa no obstante, la impotencia era mucho más fuerte que las ganas, la ausencia y la distancia. Volvió a observar la imagen de su pequeña mientras corrientes saladas recorrían su rostro, eran dolorosas. Escuchó como su marido se volvía a acostar. Se abrazó a sí misma con la imagen de su pequeña entre sus brazos eran las peores navidades de su vida tales, que parecían que no habían existido.

* * *

Esta vez era la luz quien le obligaba a levantarse y no su madre como todos los días. El día, como todo lo demás, era feo, nubes negras se habían posado en Konoha. Sonrío melancólico, a Ino aquellos días le gustaba, decía que eran distintos a todos los demás aunque le aterraba las tormentas, era capaz de estarse toda una noche en vela simplemente para ver como llovía. Pese aquellas ideas, en la muerte de Asuma, maldijo aquel tiempo, le detestó y deseó que todas aquellas nubes se marchasen.

Suspiró intranquilo por no saber qué pensaba Ino sobre él, si le odiaba o siquiera, si le había perdonado alguna vez por todas aquellas cosas que le habían dolido. En días normales, cuando la había ofendido iba a su casa al día siguiente por no soportar la angustia de que no le hablara o le dirigiese la palabra y le pedía perdón. Siempre había sido así mas esta vez todo era distinto debía esperar cinco años para poder pedirle perdón por no haberse despedido. Una duda apareció ¿qué le diría? Que Kisho le había engañado y él se lo creyó. No, seguramente no se creería ni una palabra de las que le diría. Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana sintió que de esa manera estaba con su amiga, con aquella persona que tanto le hizo sufrir pero que a la misma vez, hizo que cada día fuese distinto, la que consiguió que la monotonía se apagase con su aroma, con sus caricias involuntarias o con sus juegos. Simplemente Ino cambiaba las cosas en él razón por la que él sentía un vacío envenenado en todo su cuerpo desde su cerebro hasta la punta de los pies, todo su cuerpo se iba quemando poco a poco ante el recuerdo de aquella rubia y el terror del cambio de la misma. Creía tener la situación bajo control y estaba convencido de que ella nunca se iría de su lado, le pertenecía, se conocían desde pequeños, sabían los pros y los contras de cada uno y no había día en el que la voz de uno no resonara en la mente del otro, ellos se habían encargado de crear una barrera difícil de romper pese a los comentarios de los demás. Eran amigos, nada más sin embargo, él empezó a notar la lejanía de su ser, su esperanza e incluso, la de su propia felicidad. Aquella mujer se las había llevado consigo.

* * *

No sabía cómo actuar pues era la primera vez que desayunaba con él, en su casa y bajo sus órdenes. No era la primera vez pero sí la más distinta. Imaginó mil veces escenas que tuvieran que ver con su vida matrimonial: felices, dándose los buenos días con un beso cariñoso que después pasaba a ser erótico y mil ideas que eran muy distintas al desayuno que iba a tener en breve.

Bajó las escaleras abrazada a sí misma el frío en aquella época del año y la humedad en el ambiente no ayudaban en nada en su comodidad. Le vio sentado frente al desayuno, leyendo el periódico de la mañana, concentrado y paciente. Al verla, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y sus facciones cambiaron a unas más alegres y esperanzadas sin duda alguna, se alegraba de verla en aquella mañana.

—Buenos días, ¿has descansado bien? —Preguntó mientras se levanta y le separaba una silla de su lado derecho de la mesa.

Asintió con una media sonrisa. En su rostro aún se notaban las huellas de las lágrimas y la hinchazón de sus ojos por el llanto. Se sentó sin mucho hablar tan solo observaba aquella casa enorme. Su casa idea que la dejaba bastante débil puesto que no esperaba ser propietaria de una tan grande a su edad tan pronta y aún así, aquella idea era errónea, por mucho que Kisho dijese que esa casa le pertenecía no era más que una invitada que iba a estar allí durante cinco largos años y en terapia. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo el cual, de sobra sabía que se había producido por la idea de la terapia. Ella tampoco se explicaba cómo era posible que no recordase nada de lo sucedido en dos horas, desde las veinte hasta las veintidós, era imposible, no había tomado nada y aunque se hubiese dado el caso ella no era de las que mezclaban o hacían locuras ¿qué necesidad había? Cierto era que su estado anímico era bastante bajo y que no se encontraba en su mejor momento también, mas aún así no estaba loca y eso si que era algo que no era para juzgar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó al ver su inseguridad en su rostro.

Le observó seria, a él no podía mentirle—: Es extraña la situación y no me creo que me haya olvidado de dos horas así porque así, estaba segurísima de lo que estuve haciendo… No sé qué me pasa, sé que no estoy pasando por mis mejores momentos y que mi estado de ánimo es horrible pero no estoy tan mal como para haber llevado a cabo una situación como haber robado ese rollo. Es incoherente. —Terminó frotándose con la yema de sus dedos su frente, aquel tema le producía dolor de cabeza.

Acarició con tranquilidad su mano izquierda, aquella situación como bien había dicho era incoherente, sin pruebas y muy difícil pero sabía que debía andarse con pies de plomo por todo aquello, el mínimo error podría llevarles a los dos a una muerte asegurada y pese amarla mucho, no quería perder su vida por equivocaciones.

—Te entiendo pero quiero que sepas que pese a la crudeza de la situación, estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Esto es muy difícil, no voy a negarlo pero para eso estamos juntos los tres ¿no? Para intentarlo y darnos la mano cuando caigamos. —Pausó para observarla, su debilidad era palpable y su tristeza ahogante quizá fue aquella imagen la que le hizo ver que Ino ante todo era una mujer fuerte pese a sus interrogantes—. No me preguntes cómo pero intentaré que estos cinco años sean de lo más divertidos posibles, algo se me ocurrirá tranquila. Soy psicólogo y bueno, más o menos sé cómo hacer divertir a las personas. —Habló sin mucho más. No sabía animarla.

—Gracias por todo.

—De nada, aquí estoy, para lo que necesites. —Finalizó aquel tema, sabía que no le agradaba y que le incomodaba.

La pausa y la vergüenza se hicieron dueñas de la estancia. Ella quería tener conversación pero quiso centrarse en el desayuno y dejar de lado el amargo momento; él, en cambio, estaba más preocupado por saber qué pensaba que por probar aquellas tostadas que unas de las cocineras había preparado. La observaba, no era capaz de dejar de mirarla. Sentía que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, que debía aprovechar los años siguientes para poder hacer de Ino su mujer, consiguiendo que nadie más pudiera siquiera tocarla o pensar en ella. Sonrió interiormente, si lo conseguía podía estar satisfecho de haber derrotado en combate a ese tal Nara, el mismo que no se despidió de su amada el día de su marcha. Quería saber qué pensaba ella de todo eso y poder elegir así, qué camino escoger para que cayera rendida a sus brazos.

—Ino —la llamó seguro— ¿qué piensas de Shikamaru? —La cuestionó, sabía de sobra los sentimientos que tenía la Yamanaka sobre el Nara pero él también estaba dentro de ese juego y para otra cosa no sabía pero para luchar por lo que le podía pertenecer era imbatible.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente al oír el nombre de aquel hombre que por mucho tiempo había formado parte de su felicidad, de su ser e incluso, de sus propios sueños. Se limpió la boca antes de responder a su pregunta—: Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar. Es extraño, ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos niños y siempre hemos estado juntos, no entiendo cómo ha sido posible que no quisiera despedirse de mí. —Pausó para organizar sus pensamientos—: Puede que no supiese que me iba… —Aquella idea la desmontaba— puesto que no fue ni al juicio y tampoco de testigo así que me quiero conformar con la idea de que no sabía nada pese a ser imposible…

—¿Imposible? —No lo entendía.

—En la cena digo, es una tradición que las tres familias llevaron a cabo, todos nos juntábamos el día de navidad para cenar y festejar. Él estaba allí, lo sé. —Su enfado interior con él iba en aumento. La había traicionado. De sus ojos querían brotar lágrimas ardientes pero se mantuvo, no valía la pena llorar algo que él no iba a sentir—. ¿Crees que me quería? —Preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

Se pensó la respuesta ya que el Nara sí que amaba a la Yamanaka puede que nunca lo dejase ver en público pero muchas acciones y momentos en los que él había estado presente, se denotaba el cariño y el terror de perder a su amiga. Suspiró antes de contestar—: Sí, realmente creo que te quería y que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte a salir de ésta. Es más, te digo que le prometí enviarle cartas para saber qué tal te iban las cosas si quieres, puedes escribirle y yo se las enviaré. —Comentó alegre. Notaba como en ella le cambiaba las facciones a unas más alegres.

Sonrió algo más feliz aunque pronto se le fue. No sabía si quería algo ya con él.

—No lo sé.

Se resignó un poco—: Ino, que no se despidiera no debería de ser una causa para dejar se sentirle como amigo, al fin y al cabo él ha estado con vosotros en todos los momentos y no por una acción sin sentido debería derrumbar todo lo que ha conseguido en muchos años.

—¡No lo entiendes! —Gritó desesperada, estaba cansada de la defensa que Kisho le estaba dando a Shikamaru, no tenía razones—. Él no es como tú piensas ¡estaba con la de la arena! Y lleva así mucho tiempo. He querido hablar con él y nunca estaba, le he dicho de quedar y tampoco. He querido mil cosas con él y ha cambiado sin más, no es Shikamaru, no es aquel chico que conocí. —Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, se sentía sola y estaba desesperada. Odiaba esa sensación—. Y Chouji, ¡tiene novia! Y no quería presentármela por si le estropeaba su relación… ¡Me siento horrible! Es como si fuera una mostruita que va destrozando la vida a sus amigos… —Se ahogó en sus pensamientos. No quería saber nada más de nadie.

Ahora lo entendió todo: Ino se marchó, se fue, no quería estar con nadie por miedo a destrozarles o a hacerles daño. Se sumió en la soledad pensando que aquel era el mejor método para hacer que los demás fueran felices pese que aquella situación, le estuviera afectando emocionalmente.

—Te abandonaste para que ellos fuesen felices aún a costa de tu propia salud. —Afirmó.

Asintió. Sin más, sabía que se encontraba perdida en una mar salado, naufragando y viendo mil islas repletas de gente feliz y ella, en cambio, estaba subida en una madera, flotando y deshidratándose, teniendo agua pero sin poder beber, como Tántalo, sintiéndose igual de impotente ante el querer y tener y no poder. Era igual, estaba siendo castigada por los dioses y no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de aquel castigo quizá, luchar no obstante, la lucha era demasiado dura, contra su ser y sin negarlo sabía que iba a ser la más difícil.

—Kisho, quiero empezar a resolver todo esto. Es por ello por lo que quiero comenzar con la terapia, me da igual cuanto duela o cueste simplemente quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez. Soy inocente le pese a quien le pese.

En efectivo, dos horas en las que algo había sucedido y mil y una pruebas que se encontraban esparcidas por su mente, por Konoha e incluso por Hayato. Era lo más complejo que nunca antes había llevado a cabo mas con ayuda o sin ella iba a demostrar que por muy mal que se encontrara, no era culpable de haber robado lo más preciado de su villa natal: el rollo maldito. Además, iba a encontrarse a sí misma, a cambiar todo aquello que le había estado haciendo daño: Ino era Ino y se suponía que todos la querían por como era ¿qué era lo que había cambiado? No dudaba de que todo aquello tenía algo que ver quizá no eran sus amigos los que habían cambiado sino ella.

—Bien, cuando quieras, empezamos. —Afirmó mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Por cierto, eres una mujer perfecta. —Acabó mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

**

* * *

**

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Daga Uchiha: **¡Hola, Daga! ¿Qué tal está, guapa? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Jajá, me encanta leer tus reviews. Es verdad, me he dado cuenta de que he hecho que los sentimientos hacia Shikamaru sean algo difíciles de definir, tanto, que ni Ino puede decidirse. Jajá, ¿a quién elegirá Ino? Pues si te soy sincera y no sé si ya me conoces, el final siempre lo tengo abierto, dependiendo de como vea las cosas ocurrirá una cosa u otra. Pero no lo sé por ello nunca dejo pistas ni nada porque lo mismo se me gira la mente y se me ocurre un final dramático... Jajá. Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho ya sabes que gracias a ti y a las personas que se molestan en escribirme aprendo un poco más sobre cómo debo ir haciendo las cosas. Bueno, gracias otra vez y con unos cuantos días después: ¡feliz año nuevo!

**~Ellie Kino: **Uix, mi querida humana se tomó la molestia de escribir a su deidad. No está mal, me alegra para serte sincera. Y si te digo la verdad iba a poner muchas más indirectas, no sé por qué pero tengo una amiga aquí que me comentó que en una semana aproximádamente iba a subir un nuevo capítulo y no sé si habré mirado bien pero noto la ausencia de ese capítulo... Supongo que el trabajo humano es difícil y no todos pueden cumplir con lo dicho... ¡Qué pena! Jajá. Aix sí, he tardado mucho pero me es imposible escribir antes es más, ahora me deprime saber que tengo mi inspiración de vuelta y que no hay tiempo para escribir, ¡injusto! Por cierto, no sé si me conoces pero por mucho que tú digas lo que piensas no vas a hacerme decirte qué ocurrirá (aunque empiezo a notar que va lento el fic. Sin prisas, bien.) Te dejo ya, que tengo a más personas a las que contestarle, no eres única, jajaja. ¡Un beso muy fuerte y feliz año nuevo!  
P.D.: Tampoco te he echado mucho de menos, jajajajaja.

**~ShikaInopor 100pre: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí... ¡Lo siento! Primero, darte las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de escribirme como siempre digo: esto me ayuda a poder enseñarme más como escritora y a aprender con vuestra ayuda. ¡Gracias! Jajá, creo que hya veces en las que nos gustaría saber más qué piensan los personajes sobre uno y otro porque le da el punto de que tú lo sabes pero el otro personaje no. Es gracioso y emocionante a la hora de escribir porque te ayuda a tomar giros y jugar con todos los personajes, por eso quizá me estoy entreteniendo con lo que cada uno piensa. Para mí, es uno de los fics más difíciles que he escrito hasta el momento, es como novela negra: tienes que tenerlo todo muy bien pensado para que a la hora de la verdad, no haya líos. Jajá. Kisho está siendo un problema ¿eh? Jajá, a ver si se van a enamorar... Jajajaja, ¡no digo nada, que se me acaba de olvidar, jajá! Gracias por todo, de nuevo y ¡feliz año nuevo! ¡Nos vemos!

**~pilar: **¡Hola, pilar! ¿Qué tal? Tengo que agradecer a ti por mil tus reviews, me hizo sentir muy bien que aún hay personas que se acuerdan de mí y que quieren que siga adelante. Tengo que pedirte perdón y a todas las demás personas que me apoyan aquí como mi amiga Ellie, por tardar tanto en subir nuevos capítulos ya sabes que por si por mí fuera, estaba escribiendo sin parar y haciendo nuevas situaciones a nuestros protagonistas pero el tiempo de los estudios me limita mi vida y con ello, mi inspiración y tiempo. Perdona que tarde mas aún así prometo acabar el fic porque para mí, la palabra "abandono" no existe, así que más tarde o más temprano se llegará al porqué de todo.  
¿Te pareció complicado el capítulo anterior? No lo niego, me estoy haciendo cargo de enredar mucho la situación luego, cómo saldré de todo eso es otra cuestión pero por el momento quiero que todo sea una sorpresa y que nada, nada de lo que se lea de pie a una posible idea que pueda llegar a una conclusión. Me encanta que me escribas ya te lo he dicho y por eso creí conveniente (por tu apoyo y por tus molestias en escribirme) dedicarte este capítulo el cual, personalmente no veo que se haya adelantado mucho pero bueno, como he dicho a algunas personas, es un fic bastante complicado y quiero ir -como en el fic- con pies de plomo. ¡Mil gracias por todo, cariño! Y por supuesto, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Ojalá que te vaya muy, muy bien. ¡Un besito!

**~Eiko Hiwatari: **¡Hola, Eiko, ¿qué tal te va todo? Gracias por escribirme y dejarme tu opinión al respecto ya sabes que la aprecio mucho. Jajaja, me hacen mucha gracia tus palabras, jajá y es que lo hacéis todo muy sencillo y créeme que para una escritora dramática como yo, no es nada sencillo. Hay que meter tierra en medio y situaciones que hieran, jajá. De nuevo te agradezco tus palabras, de veras. ¡Mil gracias y feliz año nuevo que lo hayas empezado con muy buen pie!

**~Kassumii-chan: **¡Hermanaaaaaa, mil gracias por tus palabras y mil perdones por no escribirte yo! Pero sabes que lo que prometo lo cumplo, tarde o temprano, pero siempre cumplo mis palabras y no voy a dejar en la estada a una de mis hermanas preferidas. Tus letras me animan mucho más y me encanta saber y recibir la opinión de una persona tan cercana a mí. De verdad, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento. ¡Te quiero!  
Bueno, pues eso, como tú dijiste, no está bien que leas fics de Ellie, esa chica está plagada de malas ideas y perversiones que no son aptas para mi dulce y rica hermana (me encanta molestarla, jajaja). Celos y cosas que hacen que el corazón te de tumbos, jajajaja, cómo me conoces hermana y sabes que de eso habrá pero no te diré ni cuándo ni nada que pueda darte pie a ideas, no, no. Soy una gran hermana y sé guardar la confiencialidad de fics como los de Sara, jajá. Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Jajá me encanta tu reacción con Kisho, no es tan malo ¿a que no? Jajaja, me comporto como otra lectora más. Es lo bueno de escribir y ser fanática a la lectura ¿a que si?  
¡Muchas gracias hermana, de verdad, mil y miles de gracias! ¡Te quiero con todo mi corazón!

**~Mitsuki Tsukiomi: **¡Hola, guapa ¿qué tal? Jajaja, me encantó leerte de verdad te lo digo. Me reí muchísimo al ver tus ganas de saber sobre la virginidad de nuestro Nara, jajá, simplemente me gustó. Oh, veo que a ti también te está enredando la relación pues creo que eso me gusta ya que era lo que quería, jajá, ¡qué malvada ¿eh? Jajá. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, me ayudan mucho y me hacen seguir adelante. ¡Gracias y feliz año nuevo!

A las demás personas que leen el fic ya saben que me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto ya que así es como aprendo, de los errores y de los consejos de los demás. Temo decir que para la próxima vez que actualice será dentro de bastantes días así que seguro que estaré ausente por mucho tiempo pero si tengo un rato, como este, escribiré y subiré siempre que pueda. Lo intentaré. ¡Gracias y feliz año nuevo a todas las personas que pertenecen al mundo ShikaIno!


	8. Comienza la investigación

¡Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal estáis? Yo, perfectamente, después de unos diez meses bien largos de estudios y sin nada de tiempo para mí ¡he vuelto! Así que desde ya os doy las gracias por haber estado esperando tanto tiempo (espero que no hayáis pensado que he abandonado la historia porque ya sabéis que en mi diccionario la palabra "abandono" no existe, jajá).

**Gracias de verdad por haber estado esperando tanto tiempo.** Pido perdón porque el capítulo no sea muy largo pero he pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir que ahora tengo que esperar a que mis neuronas se calienten un poco y pueda empezar a escribir a tope así que pido de nuevo perdón por el abuso de diálogos (aunque eran necesarios, todo sea decirlo) pero ante todo esto, espero que os guste el capítulo. No hay mucha relevancia en él pero ya sabéis que a mí me gusta ir despacio y con buena letra, que no puedan haber luego ambigüedades, jajaja.  
Y bueno, no os quiero molestar más así que desde ya (y como siempre os pido) me gustaría que me dejaráis vuestros reviews para ver qué tal voy y para ver cómo puedo ir mejorando. ¡Gracias desde ya! Y también, **gracias por vuestro apoyo, ¡sois geniales, gente!**

* * *

~_Esperanza de Vida_~

CAPÍTULO 8: Comienza la investigación

El día estaba soleado, demostrando que todo iba como siempre pese a la ausencia de su amiga. No había podido dormir en aquellos cuatro días posteriores a la partida de su amiga. Se sentía estúpido por haber tardado tanto en comenzar la investigación sobre aquel tema que involucraba a su amiga.

Se dirigía cabizbajo hacia la floristería de los padres de su amiga. Había oído que desde que se corrió el rumor del robo del rollo maldito de la aldea, sus ciudadanos habían castigado duramente a toda la familia de Ino. Los maldijo con toda su fuerza.

Dudó un poco al entrar no obstante, no tardó en entrar. La floristería estaba apagada, la luz que las flores solían radiar y su perfume se habían amargado al paso de los días. Se fijó en el mostrador. No había nadie. Carraspeó un poco antes de saludar.

—Buenas, familia Yamanaka. —Saludó aparentando serenidad. Intentaba olvidar la presencia de su amiga en aquella habitación, disfrutando de aquello que realmente le gustaba: las flores.

—Muy buenos días, Shikamaru. —Saludó Inoichi saliendo de la puerta izquierda que se encontraba detrás del pequeño mostrador—. ¿Cómo te va, hijo? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa forzada.

Cogió aire antes de contestar a la pregunta del padre de su mejor amiga—: No muy bien, la verdad. Y supongo que a usted no hace falta que le pregunte…

—¿Usted? ¿Tanta confianza hemos perdido? —Bromeó— Pues tienes razón, no muy bien… Pero no me preocupa puesto que sé que Ino es inocente.

—Eso no lo dude nunca. —Reafirmó con firmeza.

—Shikamaru… No me apena que se haya marchado, me apena cuando vuelva porque sé que cuando lo haga la gente del pueblo ya la habrán marcado con fuego y dará igual si fue ella o no… —Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse—. Además, la floristería ya no estará y sé cuánto le gustaba a ella…

Se sobresaltó antes sus palabras—: ¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó exhaltado.

—Porque han pasado cuatro días y no hemos tenido ni un solo encargo y tú has sido la única persona que se ha dignado a pasar por aquí desde entonces. ¿Crees que aguantaremos cinco años? No, es obvio.

Se sintió culpable por estar allí y no investigando sobre el caso de su amiga.

—Shikamaru, tu padre me ha dicho que vas a investigar sobre lo de Ino ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él— No lo hagas… Es demasiado este asunto y sé que es más oscuro de lo que parece. No pongas tú vida en peligro.

Algo dentro de sí estalló ante las últimas palabras del rubio—. ¿Y te da igual Ino? —Gritó furioso.

—Sabes que no. —Contestó rotundo.

—Pues a mí sí que me da esa sensación ¡dejar este asunto en manos de la Hokage, cómo si fuera a solucionarlo!

—Sé que no es suficiente y que no se solucionará pero también sé por experiencia que si entras en este juego, la vida de mi hija está en peligro y quizá tarde cinco años en volver a verla pero te aseguro que es mucho peor no verla nunca más que esperar cinco. —Contestó serio—. Shikamaru, simplemente te ruego que dejes este tema en manos de los oficiales que están con él, ellos saben más que tú y que yo. Claro que me da rabia que haya tenido que ser mi única hija la que ha sido involucrada en este tema pero tengo que andarme con pies de plomo, miro a mi alrededor sin pestañear para no perder detalles mas no debo permitirme el error de guiarme por mis sentimientos.

Se sintió morir ante las palabras de Inoichi. No dudaba de su razón y empezó a considerar su posición sin embargo, algo le hacía seguir con su idea de empezar una investigación por su parte. Si quería, nadie iba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo aunque él era una de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el punto fijo de Hayato.

—Entiendo. —Habló después de un rato de espeso silencio—. No esperaba su confirmación pero gracias. Sé lo que hago y tengo muy en cuenta que tanto la vida de Ino como la mía propia están en peligro por comenzar lo que voy a comenzar pero como has dicho antes, este tema es mucho más oscuro de lo que aparenta ser e incluso empiezo a creer que Hayato pueda estar metido en este lío mas no por eso voy a dejar de luchar por dejar clara la inocencia de Ino. Eso jamás.

Suspiró rendido ante la cabezonería de Shikamaru. Le conocía bien desde siempre y sabía que cuando se trataba de alguien muy importante en su vida, como Ino, iba a luchar por esa persona hasta el final, sin importar si su vida estaba en peligro. Tal y como lo era Shikaku a su edad. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues más te vale que si vas a ayudar a mi hija lo hagas bien porque como su vida se vea en peligro te juro que te las verás conmigo y me da igual si tienes el poder de la sombra porque yo tengo uno que puede hacer mucho más daño. Así que ya te estás yendo de aquí, que no quiero seguir viéndote.

Sonrió ante la actitud de Inoichi. Le conocía bien y sabía que eso significaba que le estaba dando la aprobación para que empezara a investigar aquel problema, cosa que le dio un halo de esperanza al saber que contaba con apoyo aunque este estuviera temeroso de perder a lo más valioso de su vida.

—Inoichi, juro que no le pasará nada y que intentaré acabar con esto.

—Yo también… —Su voz se apagó al ver una imagen de su hija frente al mostrador. La echaba de menos y tan solo deseaba volver a verla entrar por aquella puerta de la floristería o con tan solo escucharla de nuevo. No pedía más.

—Inoichi, quiero preguntarte un par de cosas para empezar. —Anunció dirigiéndose al mostrador.

—Dime.

—Ino estaba mal ¿cierto? —Preguntó nervioso.

Pensó en la respuesta que iba a darle mas no tardó mucho en empezar a contestar—: Para serte sincero, estuve notando a Ino algo más apagada a medida que iban pasando los días. Pensé que cuando se mudase a su casa iba a estar reluciente pero me equivoqué, no sé qué ha estado pasándole y esto, en gran parte, me empieza a asustar. —Suspiró antes de proseguir con su respuesta—: Lo que sí que tengo seguro es que empezó a sentirse sola porque Chouji ha comenzado una relación con una chica y supongo que se sintió ofendida si lo sabía y por otra parte, está tu ausencia, como has estado trabajando tan duro supongo que tampoco podía contar con tu apoyo.

—¿Y Sakura? —Preguntó ansioso.

—Sakura… No lo sé, sé que tampoco han estado tratándose mucho pero no tengo referencia de que hubiese alguna pelea entre ellas dos. Además, el día en el que Ino se marchó, se despidió de Sakura y nos dijo que le comentásemos que jamás dejaría de ser su amiga… Pero supongo que el trabajo también le ha hecho dejarla un poco de lado.

Asentía cada vez que Inoichi le miraba confirmando su atención a las palabras que le dirigía.

—Entiendo… Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando información e ir completando este puzle. —Se dijo a sí mismo al ver que las palabras del padre de su amiga no le habían servido de mucho—. Gracias señor Yamanaka, voy a seguir preguntando por ahí. —Anunció a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Bien pero lleva cuidado que la vida de mi hija es la que peligra. —Le recordó con voz temblorosa.

La simple idea de que la vida de su pequeña peligraba le hacía sentirse como un monstruo, dejando a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida a la intemperie, obviando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las palabras de Shikamaru le hicieron despertarse de la habitación en la que se había escondido, jugando con su pequeña y olvidando que su vida se había roto, marchitado ante la desgracia. Su hija no estaba bien, lo vio y lo sabía mas quiso hacer lo de siempre: hacerle caso omiso, Ino estaba bien, no había problemas, se estaba adaptando a su nuevo estilo de vida. ¿Y si no fuera eso? ¿Y si escondía cualquier cosa? Su corazón se paralizó e intentó convencerse de que su hija no había estado metida en ese asunto. No, era más que imposible.

Salió de la tienda con su postura de siempre, manos en los bolsillos y apariencia cansada. Se dirigía al hospital para hablar con Sakura y ver si ella le podía dar alguna información más. Algo le hacía sentir que Sakura tenía muchas claves para avanzar en esta investigación personal. Algo ocurrió entre ellas que hizo que Ino se apartara de todo el mundo no obstante, el quid de la cuestión estaba demasiado difuminado como para empezar a organizar teorías y las únicas que tenía era que se había separado de Chouji y de él por no querer estropear la relación de uno o molestar al otro. No, aquella no era Ino. Ella, por mucho que le dijeses que estaba molestando seguía en su línea, sin interrumpir o cambiar su forma de ser, entonces ¿qué había cambiado? Sin duda alguna en esta historia hay más gente metida de lo que pensaba.

Un golpe le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se había chocado con una chica que iba hablando con un hombre. La observó por unos instantes mas no le produjo sensación alguna y siguió con su camino.

No tardó en llegar al hospital. Como era ya algo normal este se encontraba abarrotado de personas heridas gracias a la política protectora de Hayato el cual necesitaba mantener estados en guerra para poder demostrar cuán alto era su poder aunque para conseguir tal estatus tuviese que sacrificar a más de una tercera parte de los civiles.

Suspiró rendido al ver a la gente solicitar ayuda médica. El lugar se había vuelto insoportable hasta para él.

—Shikamaru. —Escuchó que le llamaba una voz conocida.

—Oh, hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó dándose media vuelta para observar con atención a su amiga. Se denotaban en sus facciones el cansancio de días sin poder descansar bien.

—Lo llevo lo mejor posible, ya ves… Con todo este lío apenas tengo tiempo para pensar o relajarme. Y dudo que esto termine pronto, Hayato sigue entrenando a nuevos civiles y no sé cómo acabará todo esto… ¿Y tú? —Preguntó olvidando el tema que tanto la agotaba.

—No muy bien, daba un paseo y decidí visitarte.

Se sobresaltó ante las palabras de su amigo—. ¿A mí? Cosa rara, Shikamaru. Las veces que te he visto pasar por aquí era por dos causas: una porque necesitabas ayuda médica y la otra para ver a Ino, no más. ¿Qué escondes? —Preguntó poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarras.

—Nada, venía a charlar puesto que fuimos los únicos que no nos despedimos de Ino y pensé que sería buena idea compartir sentimientos…

—Ya sé que te pasa Shikamaru, te preocupa que Ino no quiera volver a saber nada más de ti porque no fuiste a despedirla. Chico, ya conoces a Ino.

—Sí, la conozco pero he estado escuchando cosas que me han hecho desconocerla totalmente.

Su rostro cambió a uno más serio. No entendía lo que Shikamaru quería decirle—. No te entiendo.

—Ino estaba mal ¿cierto? —Preguntó posando su mirada penetrante en la de su amiga.

—Lo estaba. No se encontraba nada bien. No sé por qué, intenté hablar con ella y no me contaba nada. Sé que no has estado con ella casi por el lío de las misiones y los preparativos del Kazekage pero algo le ocurrió que la hizo cambiar por completo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira Shikamaru, no sé por qué Ino está metida en todo este lío pero te puedo asegurar que no estaba nada bien mentalmente, se había obsesionado mucho más con su problema.

—¿El cuerpo? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí… No sé si se juntó o conoció a un chico que la hizo cambiar completamente de idea pero tenía que hacer algo, siempre algo para no pensar en comer. Si vas a su casa lo tiene todo casi plastificado, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa.

Su corazón se volcó al sentir que había decepcionado a su amiga. De sobra sabía cuáles eran los problemas que tenía con el cuerpo perfecto, no había conseguido que lo olvidara pero sí que empezara a valorarse tal y como era, que no importaba si los demás no te veían con buenos ojos lo importante era que te vieras bien tú misma, que te sintieses bien para que las cosas empezasen a salir bien. Mas con las palabras de Sakura se había dado cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema de Ino: su obsesión. Sin embargo, no le encontraba el hilo que lo unía todo. Necesitaba más información y saber más sobre la forma de vivir de Ino hasta el día clave.

—Sakura, necesito que me des las llaves del piso de Ino ¿te dio una, verdad? —Preguntó inmutable.

—Sí que tengo una ¿para qué las quieres?

—Simplemente quiero ver su casa y recoger unas cuantas cosas que me dijo que tenía allí.

—Mentiroso. —Le cortó—. No soy tonta Shikamaru, sé que estás haciendo investigaciones por tu cuenta ¡y no pienso permitirlo! —Gritó furiosa. Shikamaru estaba poniendo en peligro todo: la vida de su amiga y su libertad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a dejar que Ino esté fuera cinco años, que la acusen de lo que no es y que sigan destrozando su vida? —Preguntó apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Ella está bien, está con Kisho y él podrá sacarla de todo este lío. Además, se fueron con Haruka que es una gran abogada y la ayudarán.

Sintió romperse en mil pedazos ante las palabras de Sakura, todo el mundo se habían volcado en esas dos personas que se entrometieron en la vida de todos los ciudadanos del pueblo, que apenas eran conocidos por su pasado pero gracias a sus buenas acciones ya se habían ganado el respeto y el cariño de la gente.

—Entiendo… Kisho y Haruka ¡qué buena gente! Cómo he podido dudar de ellos, realmente estoy loco… ¡Si ellos salvarán a Ino! Por cierto Sakura ¿qué sabes del pasado de ese maravilloso Kisho? —Preguntó burlesco.

—No me hagas hablar Shikamaru que puedes acabar mal. —Le avisó entre dientes.

—No me das miedo Sakura pero dime, ¿qué sabes de ese gran hombre, de Kisho?

—No sé mucho de él, apenas sé sobre su pasado pero te aseguro que si Ino no está muerta es gracias a él porque sobre su obsesión él estaba enterado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que la dejara de lado. Ahora en estos cinco años Ino puede volver como nueva sin obsesión y libre de culpa porque se desvelará su inocencia mientras que tú seguirás preparando los preparativos año tras año para el Kazekage, para aquel que tan bien te acoge en su casa cuando llegas con su querida hermana. Date cuenta Shikamaru que ni tú ni yo sabemos nada de nadie pero sí lo que vemos y lo que he estado viendo es que Ino te ha estado pidiendo ayuda mil veces pero siempre ibas liado ¿ahora quieres ser un héroe por empezar a investigar el caso de Ino? Estás loco Shikamaru y me das miedo porque pones en peligro la vida de Ino.

Se quedó mudo, no sabía cómo responder o siquiera, cómo defenderse de la acusación de Sakura. Aquella acusación no era lo que le dolía sino que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en lo mismo: no debía de investigar por sí mismo ya que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de su amiga. Se sintió morir ante la idea clara.

—Bien… No necesito que confiéis en mí, sé lo que hago y por nada en el mundo pondría a Ino en peligro. No necesito vuestra aprobación que ya sé sacarme las castañas del fuego yo solo.

—Me alegra que sepas hacerlo pero no eres consciente de que pones en peligro la vida de Ino.

—¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de ello? Se supone que nadie sabe nada de nada sobre este asunto y en cambio, todo el mundo está seguro de que la vida de Ino peligra. No voy a falsificar documentos ni tampoco voy a quemarlos simplemente estoy buscando información para poder dejar claro que Ino no está involucrada en todo esto. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

—Eso no pero no te das cuenta de que hemos empezado a vivir bajo una dictadura. No sé cómo será la vida en la Villa oculta de la Arena pero te aseguro que es muy distinta a la de aquí. Por eso estamos tan seguros de que la vida de Ino peligra porque Hayato no dejará que impidas su acusación.

—De todas formas, gracias por la conversación de antes. Espero que nos veamos pronto. —Se despidió mientras abandonaba el hospital cabizbajo.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuál había sido su error, había estado cumpliendo sus misiones como le mandaban y también intentaba estar con la gente de su alrededor. Se sentía culpable al darse cuenta de que él había permitido parte de esta situación ya que si no hubiese estado tan ocupado con los preparativos quizá hubiese podido estar más tiempo con su amiga y evitar todo aquel malentendido que les estaba destrozando la vida a una familia y a los amigos de ella.

—Perdóname Ino, pero me gustaría saber si estás bien. —Habló consigo mismo.

—Perdona. —Escuchó la disculpa de una persona que conocía muy bien.

—Temari, ¿por qué? —Preguntó sobresaltado.

—En cierta manera también estoy metida en todo esto, tu amiga no estaba bien de ánimos y yo lo sabía y en vez de dejarte un poco en paz para que pudieras ayudarla, me metí por en medio para impedir que ella me arrebatase una ayuda que me gusta mucho. —Habló arrepentida.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, tonta. Además, dicen que Ino estará bien con Kisho, el chico que va ayudarla, y entonces no tiene por qué suceder nada malo. Si todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que es buen chico, yo también lo estoy.

—Si quieres convencerte de ello, bien, si eso no te deja tranquilo creo que deberías seguir con tu misión personal. Acéptalo, Shikamaru, Ino ocupa en ti mucho más de lo que yo me creía y pensé por un momento que podía superarla mas ella es especial para ti y yo no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer.

—Temari… —No sabía qué hacer o qué decir ¿a qué venía aquella actitud?

—Más te vale ayudarla porque no me gusta abandonar una pelea entre medias pero tampoco me gusta jugar sucio así que haz el favor y acaba con toda esta historia que me da que una vez terminada, esta dictadura acabará a la par. —Finalizó mientras se marchaba—. Así que no se te ocurra aparecer por mi casa. Hasta dentro de un tiempo.

—Hasta luego. —Se despidió acelerado. Las palabras de aquella rubia le marcaron profundamente y le hicieron coger el valor y la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir con la investigación que él había comenzado. Ino iba a estar bien y conseguirían acabar con aquel infierno que iban a tener que soportar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¿Estás preparada, Ino?

Escuchó su voz entre la oscuridad. Nerviosa y tensa quería terminar con todo aquello por ello, sin pensarlo dos veces:

—Sí, estoy preparada.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~Etsuko Hoshi:** ¡Hola cielo ¿qué tal? ¡Nooooo! La palabra "abandono" no existe en mi diccionario y por eso no dejo las historias por acabar. Aunque sé que a veces tardo lustros en actualizar nunca dejo una historia por terminar. Además, este fic es uno de mis favoritos y no voy a dejarlo por nada en el mundo así que no pienses que voy a abandonarlo porque eso es imposible, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos.

**~Daga Uchiha: **¡Buenas guapa, ¿qué tal todo? Aix ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que me dirigí a ti jajaja, pero por suerte ya tengo mis vacaciones y si mis pronósticos no fallan, tendré mucho tiempo libre así que seguro que iré actualizando más seguido. ¡Jajaja, me encanta tu review! La verdad es que como es típico en mí, no voy a darte datos que puedan darte pie a teorías pero me gusta que me digas lo que piensas así veo por dónde váis y si tengo que enredar más la trama, muajajaja. Jajaja, es broma. ¡Gracias por tu review, me ha hecho ilusión leerte de nuevo! ¡Saludos guapa, nos vemos pronto!

**~Yami River: **¡Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás? ¡Gracias por molestarte y escribirme! Me hace ilusión y me ayuda ver vuestros reviews porque eso me ayuda a seguir adelante o si mejor lo doy por un caso perdido. Me ha gustado tu review y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior aunque te aviso de que estate preparada porque las cosas no van a ser de color de rosas, jajaja. ¡Gracias y nos vemos pronto! ¡Saludos!

**~pilar: **¡Hola, pilar ¿qué tal? Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez ¿qué tal te va todo? Espero que genial. Como siempre, te doy las gracias por tomarte las molestias de escribirme y dejarme tu opinión. ¡Gracias, pilar, también espero que te vayan muy bien los estudios y que te vaya muy bien en la vida, qué te lo mereces! Y tranquila mujer, que ya tengo más tiempo libre y ya podré ir actualizando más seguido. ¡Gracias por todo, cielo!

**~chipikroou: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal? Creo que es la primera vez que nos escribimos y desde ya te digo que estoy encantada de leer y que gracias por tomarte las molestias. Jajajaja, me ha encantado tu review ¡perdona que os haya hecho esperar tanto pero es que me ha sido imposible actualizar pero ya estoy aquí y estoy segura de que podré ir escribiendo ahora todos los días un poquito! ¡Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te gustara la trama! Te aviso que soy chica dura y que le gusta el sufrimiento así que espero que estés preparada, jajaja. ¡Gracias y saludos!

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen mis humildes fics! Espero que os guste y bueno, como siempre os pido y agradezco, me gustaría recibir vuestros reviews para ver qué tal voy y si voy mejorando o empeorando porque para mí, si no tienes la opinión de los demás no puedes saber si estás haciendo las cosas bien o si las estás haciendo mal. ¡Así que gracias desde ya!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Sentido

¡Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal están? Yo muy feliz de poder volver a estar por estos lares. He de decir que realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé por aquí (y pido mil perdones por tal hecho) pero no sé qué me ha ocurrido que mi inspiración se hundió y no ha aparecido hasta hace poco. Supongo que todo eso se debe a mi mudanza y a mi independencia que, por mucho que una diga que quiere estar sola, se echa mucho de menos a su familia. Pero bueno, deciros y daros una maravillosa noticia sobre mi vida privada y es que ya soy una universitaria hecha y derecha así que todos esos nervios y preocupaciones se han disipado y ahora puedo vivir orgullosa el último estado de la adolescencia. ¡Así que nada, ya tenéis a una universitaria escritora, jajá!  
Como antes he dicho **pido miles y miles de perdones por la tardanza del capítulo** ha sido mucho tiempo y tampoco pensé que fuese a pasar tanto desde el octavo hasta el noveno capítulo pero bueno, no os preocupéis que la trama sigue intacta y todo bien así que no penséis que vengo con algo nuevo porque no es así. Bueno, quizá con un pequeño cambio en mi maldad (a más, muajaja) pero nada más. No, de verdad, daros **las gracias por haber estado esperando tanto** porque aunque digan que lo bueno se hace esperar (y no con ello lo dirijo a mi fic, no soy tan modesta) hay veces que la paciencia se agota y yo, bueno, os agradezco de corazón que hayáis esperado.  
Y bueno, sin más, os dejo con el noveno capítulo del que confieso que ha tenido muchísimas modificaciones porque ninguna me convencía pero bueno, ¡ya veremos qué os parece! ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

~_Esperanza de vida_~

CAPÍTULO 9: Sentido

Cogió todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó lentamente. Estaba extraña y sentía su cara húmeda. Se la palpó con suavidad y siguió el camino que cientos de gotas habían formado esa noche ¿por qué había llorado? Intentó recordar lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior pero se sentía muy cansada y no tenía fuerzas. Miró a través del gran ventanal y vio como seguía lloviendo. Ansió tener a sus dos compañeros de grupo a su lado para poder repetirles una y otra vez cuánto le gustaba que lloviese. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas para reprimir más lágrimas. Sabía de sobra que cinco años así eran demasiados años y no tenía muy claro cómo los iba a pasar al lado de Kisho aunque sabía que él no era mala persona pero se sentía extraña con él ¿es que acaso no quería olvidar la figura de Shikamaru? Era algo obvio. Temía a olvidar esa esencia, esos brazos que, junto a todo su ser, la protegían de cualquier cosa pero no, Shikamaru había decidido y no era ella la que entraba en su vida. Se sentía morir ¿por qué? Él era libre de hacer todo lo que quisiera con su vida pero con ella dentro mas no, había optado por otra persona, por otra rubia y ella debía dejarlo estar. No tenía fuerzas para luchar y seguir perdiendo.

Se escondió bajo las grandes sábanas que la protegían del frío exterior y se sumió en sus recuerdos, en sus grandes momentos y quiso averiguar o al menos saber cómo se había podido llegar a esa situación. Recordó todos los momentos previos a cuando aquel anbu vino en su busca para llevarla frente a Hayato y empezar así su infierno. Quería investigar y saber qué ocurrió de verdad. Ella no estaba loca ni muchos menos y tampoco tenía nada en contra de su villa natal como para robar el rollo maldito. Chasqueó furiosa al pensar en aquello ¿cómo era posible que ella misma estuviese cuestionándose? ¡Si estaba con Asuma! Su corazón volcó al pensar en él y en imaginar cómo habría movido cielo, mar y tierra para demostrar su inocencia. Se moría de angustia al pensar en cómo hubiese puesto firme a sus otros dos compañeros y cómo hubieran evitado que ella se marchase. Ellos habrían hecho algo para evitar que se marchase pero no ocurrió. Las cosas estaban cambiando y no iban a volver a ser igual. Asuma ya no estaba con ellos, Chouji tenía una nueva pareja que iba a darle la felicidad que buscaba y Shikamaru, él lo más probable es que acabase yéndose a vivir con Temari. En cambio ella ¿qué le esperaba realmente a ella? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con ella? Se sentía perdida en la más profunda oscuridad. Veía y sentía que las cosas no estaban avanzando pese a llevar poco tiempo allí pero quería que todo acabara ya.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad y el calor que le proporcionaban las sábanas. Se había levantado con la intención de abandonar todo lo que había a su alrededor. No quería saber nada de nadie ni de nada.

—Idiota… —Escuchó que le susurraba alguien. Conocía esa voz perfectamente.

—Déjame. —Contestó malhumorada.

—No me gusta verte así. —Habló apenado.

—Y a mí no me gusta no verte siquiera. —Habló llorando— ¿Por qué estás aquí si no existes, si ya no vives? —Preguntaba abrazándose más a las sábanas.

—Porque tú me has creado. Además, eres tú la que sabe más que nosotros sobre el poder de la mente así que no me juzgues por lo que tú misma haces. Me has creado para hacerte compañía y, aunque sabes de sobra que estoy contigo en todo momento, has preferido tenerme de otra forma. —Hablaba sin dejar de mirar tras el ventanal—. Me gusta la vista, has tenido suerte.

No podía dejar de llorar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella persona no fuese una creación de su mente para dejar de sentirse tan sola.

—Voy a acabar loca, Asuma-sensei.

Carcajeó ante lo dicho por la rubia—: ¿Puedes volverte aún más? —Su risa paró de pronto— Ino, deberías de saber que tú no tienes la culpa de nada y que no has hecho nada de lo que te estás juzgando. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que aunque estés en la peor situación nunca harías nada para herir a tu gente. Así que hazte un favor: no sigas dudando de ti misma porque lo único que conseguirás es perder tu identidad y entonces, para cuando pasen los cinco años y él te vuelva a ver, no sabrá quién eres. Él es Shikamaru y tú eres Ino, podéis veros en miles de situaciones pero no dejaréis de ser los que sois. —Habló mientras se levantaba y escondía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

No entendió qué quiso decir Asuma con todo aquello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Gritó mientras se destapaba con brusquedad. Se sorprendió a ver a Kisho allí, observándola extraño—. Oh… Lo siento… No sé qué me habrá pasado. —Habló avergonzada.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama de la rubia—. No te preocupes, hay veces en las que los sueños sobrepasan su barrera y acaban filtrándose en el mundo real. Pasa, no te agobies con eso. ¿Era una pesadilla?

Observó cómo se sentaba al filo de su cama y empezaba a observarla. No supo qué decirle.

—Para nada, ha sido un sueño precioso. El mejor que he tenido desde que ocurrió lo del rollo. Me ha dado ánimos y todo.

—¿Shikamaru?

El tono en el que Kisho había pronunciado el nombre de su amigo le sorprendió, parecía enfadado o molesto. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Negó con suavidad— No… Era con… —La mirada penetrante que le enviaba hizo que no pudiese seguir. No le reconocía.

—¿Con quién? ¿Es que tienes más pretendientes?

A cada palabra que pronunciaba se perdía más ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—No… He soñado con mi familia. —Mintió algo temblorosa. Sentía que si le contaba a Kisho que había soñado con su sensei él iba a poder utilizarlo para liar más sus ideas.

—Ah, entiendo. Es algo normal. Me alegra que lo hagas porque eso me demuestra lo que dijiste ayer.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al escuchar las últimas palabras. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Qué ocurrió al final ayer? Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada. ¿Es normal? —Su voz temblaba.

—Y tanto que es normal, cielo. No te preocupes, la terapia es muy dura y lo más posible es que no te acuerdes de muchas de las cosas que me dices por eso hice que apuntaras todo lo que me decías, para poder comprobarlo tú misma al día siguiente. La mente acaba muy agotada con todo el trabajo que hace por recordar así que, bueno, es normal que no recuerdes nada. Como bien sabes, la mente se cansa.

Asintió sonriente. Tenía razón, cuando la mente se cansa poco caso empieza a hacer a lo que le rodea. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar la hoja donde había escrito todo lo que había estado diciendo.

—¿Buscas el cuaderno? Está encima de tu escritorio. Te dejo para que lo leas y luego si quieres podemos ponernos a hablar de lo que hablaste para ver si podemos sacar algo. —Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta—. Por cierto, he mandado a uno de mis criados a que averigüe algo sobre tu familia. Ha pasado tiempo desde que te marchaste y seguro que quieres saber sobre ellos. Cuando tenga nuevas, te las diré. —Habló saliendo de la habitación.

Una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara al saber lo que Kisho había hecho por ella. Quiso darle las gracias pero para entonces él ya se había ido. Luego se las daría. Se levantó y sintió que el mundo giró a su alrededor. Se posó la mano izquierda sobre su frente ¿qué le ocurría? Quizá seguía demasiado cansada como para hacer movimientos bruscos. Se acercó al escritorio lo mejor que pudo y se sentó con lentitud. En efecto, estaba agotada. Observó un pequeño cuaderno negro en cuya tapa había escrito "_Recuerdos_". Sonrió al ver aquello escrito ¿había confundido su terapia con una especie de grupal con sus amigos? Abrió lentamente la tapa y empezó a ver las primeras palabras escritas por ella. Centró su atención en una que estaba escrita con una caligrafía más curada que la de las demás.

—Esperanza… —Susurró mientras pasaba su dedo por encima. ¿Demostraba así su ansia de volver a su vida? Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse al repetir la palabra una y otra vez.

Apartó la vista por un momento del cuaderno y después empezó a leer con atención. Como tal, recordaba todas las cosas que allí escritas estaban. Era su vida y todos los momentos los había vivido pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, una frase que se salía de lo normal.

"Me sentía tan oprimida que tuve que hacer algo para olvidarlo todo…"

¿Qué significaba aquella frase? Releyó todo lo que había escrito antes de la frase y todo lo que había escrito después pero nada daba a entender lo que había dicho en ese momento. ¿Qué quería decir que se sentía tan oprimida que tuvo que hacer algo para olvidarlo todo? Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más rapidez que de costumbre. Ella no se sentía así ¿por qué? Miró a su alrededor para ver si algo le daba la respuesta.

—No entiendo nada… —Susurró mirando esa frase—. No tiene ningún tipo de sentido. ¿Qué significa?

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió en busca de Kisho. Necesitaba saber a qué venía aquella frase que no era capaz de comprender. Le buscó por el comedor pero no le encontró. Imaginó que quizá se encontraba en su despacho así que se dirigió a él. Observaba los portafotos colgados de las paredes que conectaban el comedor con el despacho. No era un pasillo muy largo pero era lo suficiente como para poder mostrar los recuerdos más importantes de aquella familia. Se paró a observar una imagen en la que salían tres personas: un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad y un niño de unos siete años, los tres posaban sonrientes mostrando su muñeca de la cual se enganchaba una cinta con un sello en forma de interrogante girado hacia la izquierda. Era muy extraño y nunca lo había visto. Se acercó más a la imagen para observar más a aquellas personas y recordar una de las cuantas fotos que tenía ella con sus padres. Los añoraba. Dejó de observar el cuadro y retomó de nuevo el rumbo hacia el despacho. No tardó en llegar. Tomó aire antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Kisho, soy yo, Ino. —Anunció esperando respuesta.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y tras ella se encontraba él sonriente.

—¿Cómo va? —Le preguntó entrando y sentándose tras el escritorio el cual se encontraba repleto de papeles—. Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

No tardó en entrar al despacho y se dirigió a él.

—Quería preguntarte sobre una cosa que hay escrita en este cuaderno que no logro entender. No me concuerda con nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida. Mira. —Pidió mientras le entregaba el cuaderno y le mostraba la frase.

—Me sentía tan oprimida que tuve que hacer algo para olvidarlo todo. ¿Esta? —Preguntó sin mucho que decir. Suspiró antes de empezar a hablar—: Recuerdo que te pregunté qué sentías en los últimos meses. Me contestaste esto. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro qué significa pero no creo que debas de ir tan rápido, Ino. —Hablaba observando el cuaderno.

—No es ir rápido es que simplemente no me cuadra eso que hay ahí escrito ¿es que no ves que no tiene sentido?

—¿Consideras que la vida lo tiene? —Preguntó cerrando el cuaderno de forma brusca.

—¿Sentido? —Preguntó incrédula—. Claro que lo tiene ¿por qué sino íbamos a estar viviendo? No sería lógico.

Observó cómo empezaba a apuntar cosas en un papel que había cogido poco después de dejar el cuaderno en un folio. ¿Qué hacía?

—Ayer dijiste que tu vida no lo tenía. —Anunció.

Sintió morir ante las palabras de Kisho ¿realmente había dicho algo así? Ella no sentía que la vida no tuviese sentido es más, consideraba que sin él no podía haber vida, la vida era sentir y era darle algo para que pudiera alimentarse: sueños, alegrías, penas, amores, amistades. De todo. Consideraba que la vida estaba repleta de cosas que hacían que cada día fuese algo nuevo y eso era su sentido.

Negó, Kisho debía de haberse equivocado.

—Tiene que haber un error, Kisho, yo pienso que la vida sin sentido ya no es vida. La vida es sentir y cada día tienes que vivir para sentir nuevas cosas y poder ir siendo feliz poco a poco. No pude haber dicho algo así.

—¿Y tu vida tiene sentido ahora? —Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de aquellos profundos ojos azules.

Tardó un poco en contestar, aquella pregunta la había pillado de improviso.

—Supongo que sí… Supongo que el sentido que tiene ahora es saber por qué ha ocurrido todo esto.

—Entiendo. —Dijo mientras seguía apuntando—. No te preocupes por esto simplemente apunto porque quiero ir viendo tu evolución antes, durante y después de la terapia. Y creo que tenemos que ir más a poco a poco porque parece que te afecta demasiado. Así que te daré dos días antes de volver a martirizarte ¿te parece?

Asintió sin mucho saber—. Tú eres el que sabe de todo esto así que poco o nada puedo decir.

—Ino, no te preocupes, a medida que vayamos avanzando todo esto quedará en un pequeño error sin sentido. No quiero que te tortures porque has sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo y ahora tienes que centrarte y descansar que al fin y al cabo no te vendrá nada mal. De verdad te lo digo.

Le observó preocupada y asintió.

—Sólo quiero que pase todo esto ya, Kisho, estoy cansada de estar lejos de mi gente, de mi villa, de mi vida… Quiero volver a echar el tiempo atrás y volver a disfrutar de aquellos días en lo que todo se iniciaba pero por otra parte, no quiero porque sé que tan solo era una carga para mis compañeros y mi actitud era demasiado egoísta. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan niña tonta… Pero no quiero estar lejos de los míos. Pensé que cada uno podría hacer su vida pero que seguiríamos estando juntos como siempre y, además, quería que todo fuese igual que con mi padre… Quería que mi grupo se llevase tan bien como lo hacen nuestros padres pero creo que fue un error pensarlo siquiera. —Su voz se rompía a medida que avanzaba hablando. Admiraba a su padre y a sus amigos mas no entendía en qué se había equivocado para que su grupo no quisiera estar con ella.

—No te preocupes, Ino, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. Además, aguanta un poco más y seguro que en cuanto menos te lo esperes, estarás allí con los tuyos. De verdad.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la rubia. Cada vez que la miraba sentía que se moría ahogado en aquel mar de sus ojos y, aún sabiendo que perdía su vida observándola, no era capaz de vivir sin observarla al menos cinco minutos. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Se acercó más a ella para poder inhalar aquel olor a flores que aún perduraba en ella. Realmente estar al lado de aquella chica era como estar en el Olimpo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo la vida te ha preparado esto. No entiendo cómo han sido capaces de crear a un ángel para hacerla vivir en el infierno. —Hablaba mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

—Kisho… —Susurró esperando a que sus labios se tocaran con los suyos.

Sin saber por qué razón se dejaba perder ante los encantos de Kisho, unos encantos que no sabían cuáles eran, que no entendía de qué manera eran capaces de hacerla enloquecer y que tampoco entendía cuál era la razón por la cual se dejaba guiar tanto por él pero que, de alguna manera u otra, le hacía sentirse segura y le hacía sentirse querida y quizá era aquello lo que esperaba de un hombre.

—No intentes buscarle en otras personas, Ino…

* * *

Observaba atento aquella imagen de aquella persona saliendo del lugar del robo. Sí, era rubia pero era imposible que fuese Ino. Seguía atento sin dejar de observar la imagen y de repetir la escena una y otra vez.

—Es imposible que sepamos si es ella o no. Como bien dijeron en el juicio, nos llevará tiempo poder hacer más nítida la imagen. Es un trabajo muy difícil además de que todos los problemas que nos están poniendo.

—¿Problemas? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, Hayato, ya sabes cómo es. En fin, no podemos hacer más y adelantamos lo más que podemos en el poco tiempo que tenemos. —Explicó el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Era un chico delgado, de ojos oscuros y de cabellos azulados.

—Entiendo. De todas formas, te agradezco que me hayas permitido entrar a ver todo esto.

—No hay de qué pero tengo que pedirle que se marche. No es bueno que esté aquí además de que ya sabe que no está permitida la entrada a gente ajena a la investigación.

Se levantó cansado—. Lo sé y no sabes cuánto te agradezco. Nos vemos. —Se despidió abandonando la sala cabizbajo.

—Shikamaru —Le llamó una voz femenina que él reconocía perfectamente.

Levanto la cabeza de manera cansada y posó su mirada en la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Hola, Sakura.

—He ido a casa de Ino y quiero que veas algo. —Anunció apagada.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**~Notas adicionales~**

**~pilar: **¡Buenas, cielo! ¿Cómo te va? Aix, por ti me siento horrible de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, ¡Muchas gracias por haberte preocupado tanto por el fic! No sabes lo mal que me siento por haberos dejado tanto tiempo en el abismo sin saber qué pasará y no sabes lo mal que me siento pero bueno... Poco o nada puedo hacer ya sino seguir adelante. ¡Gracias por tus reviews, han sido geniales! Jajajaja, bueno, creo que ya sabes bien, bien como soy así que ya sabes que en cuanto me pongo a responder reviews las cosas se me olvidan y no puedo decir nada de lo que me preguntáis pero me gusta lo que dices de Temari, me ha hecho mucha gracia, jajajaja. Y bueno, como has dicho, queda mucha tela por cortar así que hay que esperar para descubrir todo lo que pasa de verdad. Pero como te he dicho, no me acuerdo de nada, jajaja. ¡Gracias por esperar, pilar! Me hace mucha ilusión que lo hayas hecho y, como he dicho antes, pido perdón por tan larga espera. ¡Nos vemos! Un beso muy fuerte.

**~Mitsuki Tsukiomi: **¡Hola, buenas, ¿qué tal? Primero de todo darte las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y, sobre todo, por haber esperado. Reconozco que me he balanceado demasiado pero bueno, voy a hacer lo más posible que esto no vuelva a repetirse. Como antes te he dicho, ¡gracias por el review, me ha gustado leerte! Jajaja, me he reído mucho leyéndote así que me gusta ver cómo vas haciéndote tus ideas y cómo vas desechando ideas y como las mantienes (que ya sabes que de mí no te puedes fiar porque me gusta el sufrir, como bien me dices) Jajaja, de verdad que te agradezco que sigas leyendo y que te guste el fic porque para eso lo escribo, para que disfrutéis y, si lo hacéis, ya me doy por satisfecha. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos, besitos.

Y sin más, os dejo. Ya sabéis que me gustaría que me dejarais vuestros reviews para saber qué tal voy con la historia y ver si voy mejorando poco a poco en mi escritura. ¡Gracias desde ya! ¡Prometo que esta vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar! ¡PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO! ¡**Perdón por la espera tan larga**! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
